It Has Always Been Her
by RizzlesLover
Summary: Jane suddenly discovers her feelings for Maura..but what about Maura? Does she return them and can a sudden incident make then confess their feelings for each other? This is thought as a slow burn..but don t worry it ll get smutty later.
1. Sleepover Again

**Sleepover…..Again**

Jane´s car pulled up in front of Maura´s house. Maura got out and her gaze at Jane was a silent invitation. Her green-golden eyes said, Come in, Let´s process the day together. Jane smiled and also got out of her car. How could she ever say no to these eyes, this face or this woman? She was tired but there was no better way to conclude a day than sipping a beer while talking to your best friend; and what a day it had been.

* * *

><p>She had picked up Maura more than 20 hours earlier when she got a hint where their main suspect was hiding. The rest of the day had rushed by in a blink. After they closed the case they both liked to go to The Dirty Robber and grab a meal and drink but today they were too tired.<p>

* * *

><p>Jane followed the honey-blonde through the corridor into the living room. She let herself sink onto the couch and put her feet on the coffee table. Maura appeared at her side with a bottle of Jane´s favorite beer and a glass of red wine for herself. She climbed on the couch next to Jane, made herself comfortable and pulled a spread over them. They talked for a while and neither of them realized that the other took longer and longer to answer till both of them were sound asleep.<p>

After a while Jane started to shift violently...

_She is back at the prison hospital. The guard holds her down while Hoyt kneels over the paralyzed Maura._  
><em>He has Maura. My Maura. No not her. Take me but let Maura alone. I cannot lose her. Hoyt sees the panic in both women´s eyes and laughs. "Janie, Janie now you can´t get away. First I´ll kill your doctor friend and then it´s your turn to die." He puts the scalpel at Maura´s throat. He smiles back at Jane. "Say your friend Goodbye."<em>  
><em>He starts to cut. Jane is furious. She sees red. Like the blood that slowly dribbles out of Maura´s wound. She sees the panic in her friend´s eyes. Jane screams and screams...<em>

Maura shot up from the couch. Jane was screaming her name, breathing heavily and shifting violently. Maura shook her; she wanted Jane to wake up...

_She tries to get the guard of her chest but he is stronger. She struggles and sees Maura´s eyes again. Maura´s beautiful eyes are filled with fear and…_

Jane´s eyes shot open and her gaze shot around like the gaze of a hunted animal. She was still dreaming. Defending herself with everything she had. Jane didn´t realize that the person she shoved was Maura. Maura stumbled and crashed into the coffee table. The second Jane saw that, she realized where she was. She jumped up and helped Maura up. "Oh Maura I´m so sorry...I didn´t want to hurt you...Hoyt..he was there..I had a nightmare and he was there again. I was back at the prison hospital. He wanted to kill us; he wanted to kill you. Maura he was alive..I´m so sorry.." Jane´s words tumbled from her lips.

Maura hugged the tall detective, "Don´t worry Jane. You didn´t hurt me. I´m ok and Hoyt is dead. You killed him on that day. He won´t come back. Never." Jane was shaken by sobs and Maura pulled her closer. She held her tight till Jane´s breaths steadied again. "What time is it anyway?" the honey-blonde gazed at the watch "2 am. Let´s go to bed. You can sleep here. C´mon lets get upstairs." "No, Maura. You don´t have to do..." " Yes I do. You are way too shaky to drive home now. So don´t fight me, Jane."

Maura guided Jane up to her bedroom and gave her pajamas. She changed in the bathroom while Jane put the lend PJ´s on and crawled on to her side of the bed. They had had sleepovers many times before and both women had their preferred side.

Maura came back, also got in bed and pulled the covers up. Then she kissed Jane´s cheek and asked the usual question "Light on or off?" "On please. Goodnight, Maur." "Goodnight, Jane."

* * *

><p>When Jane woke up the next morning Maura was in the bathroom. She could see her standing there trough the gap between door and frame. Maura was blowdrying her hair while only wearing her towel.<p>

Jane stared at her. Her eyes were glued. _Why did she never see that curve of her hip or the slim waist? Long blonde curls. And she never recognized the beauty of this perfectly proportioned body?_ Maura felt the gaze of her best friend, looked above her shoulder and smiled at Jane. Suddenly Jane realized the smile and looked away. _She got caught. Damn. Did Maura really see me look? Did she realize how long I was staring? I hope not but seeing her like that hypnotized me. I couldn´t take my eyes of. They were like glued to the spot. Why do I stare at my best friend like that? What is wrong with me?_

She finally was brave enough to look back at Maura which had dressed herself in the meantime. To Jane´s surprise Maura seemed distracted.  
>Maura had gotten lost in her thoughts like Jane some minutes earlier. <em>Why had Jane looked at her like that? Why did she enjoy this? Was that a loving gaze or what did she see in her eyes? Admiration? She had felt the look a while before she turned around. Why did it took her so long? She realized she enjoyed the feeling of being looked at or better checked out. Yes checked out was the right word for what Jane did. She actually paraded in front of her best friend. Was that normal? Why did she do that? The moment she turned around she saw this look in Jane´s eyes. The feeling she saw in them just crossed the chocolate orbs for a second but what was it again? Desire? No. Appreciation of her body? This can´t be true but if she didn´t knew it better she would say it was a mix of appreciation, desire and admiration.<em>

* * *

><p>Breakfast was overshadowed by the awkwardness of the earlier events. But over bagels and coffee both women rapidly forgot what happened and got back into their normal flow; talking about everything and everyone without hesitation. Luckily Jane stacked some clothes at Maura´s so that she didn´t have to wear the same stuff than the day before. At 8 am both women hurried out of the door and headed to their cars.<p>

Half an hour later they were at the department. Jane and Maura said goodbye to each other and headed to their offices; Jane upstairs to the homicide devision and Maura downstairs to the morgue.  
>As the doors of the elevators closed they smiled at each other across the hall.<p> 


	2. Normal?

**Normal?**

Jane walked into the division; greeted by her colleagues she thought what an ordinary day it was. Suddenly the so well stashed away feelings of this morning flashed into her mind and the awkwardness that returned made her face turn bright red.

_Normal? Ordinary? C´mon that was not normal at all. How embarrassing…she just got so carried away by the sight of her best friend..only dressed in a towel. Maybe Maura didn´t notice it. Oh forget it, Jane, she did notice it. Her smile had said everything. Hopefully her feelings had not been visible to the other woman; but that was impossible. Maura could always read her like a book and the most disadvantage of Jane´s honest personality had always been her face, her eyes. Every feeling was displayed there all the time. She could never hide anything from her family and friends. Especially not from Maura._

"Jane. Let´s go. There is a reported homicide in the Public Garden." Frost said to the absent looking Jane. When Jane didn´t respond Frankie shared a glance and a smile with Korsak.

_But why was she so attracted to her best friend? She knew that she had loved Maura for a long time now but she always thought that it was a love resulting from their friendship. She never thought of Maura in a sexual way before. Wait did that mean she was a lesbi…"_

"Jane!" Frankie shook her and she realized she had been daydreaming. "Yeah! I´m listening. What do you want?", she huffed.

Korsak shared another glance with Frankie "Didn´t you hear us? They found a corpse at Public Garden´s and since we are homicide cops its our job to go there." "I know, I know… Sorry I was distracted", Jane grunted. "Ah distracted…what distracted you, Detective Rizzoli? Must have been something good considering the stupid smile on your face", Frankie teased. "That´s none of your business and now let´s go. We have a murderer on the loose", Jane spat out angrily.

* * *

><p>As Jane pulled up her car at the crime scene she saw Maura´s Prius already parked at the entrance. Jane felt weird as the sight of her best friends car made her heart jump, causing a dull feeling in her stomach.<p>

_Pull it together, Jane._ She told herself and got out of the car. Walking into the scene with, for her characteristic, compact steps.

She saw Maura leaning over the body while examining it. Her experienced fingers searching the corpse. Jane noticed every shift of the blonde. _How can one woman be so beautiful and how is she able to make even examining a corpse seem so graceful? _Jane couldn´t help but she was staring...again.

Maura noticed the well known feeling of Jane´s gaze on her and looked up. Meeting Jane´s eyes she searched for an expression. _Why was she staring at her again with that amazed look?_ Jane was wearing the usual; a black pantsuit and a blue t-shirt. Her curly dark brunette hair was pulled into a ponytail. Maura noticed Jane´s attire and realized she was surprised that she was appreciating what she saw. _How can she make even a work outfit seem so…um…sexy?_ With this thought Maura blushed and greeted Jane. Maura´s reception catapulted Jane back into reality. Now it was her turn to turn bright red. Their eyes met and both women looked away like they had done something forbidden. Without knowing they both thought the same.

_It´s just a normal work situation. You have to be professional. _They didn´t want anybody to sense the awkwardness that seemed to hang between them.

Jane shrugged "What do we have Dr. Isles?" "A Jane Doe between 20 and 40. Approximately 5'8 with a slender figure. She has been dead for 20-24 hours and probably died from exsanguination." She saw Jane´s eyebrow rise; the brunettes eyes widened inquiring. "Our victim bled out. The average adult has a blood volume of roughly 5 litres. Blood accounts for 7% of the human body weight with an average density of approximately 1060 kg/m³; very close to pure water´s density. By volume red blood cells constitute about 45% of whole blood, 54.3% of plasma and…." "Maura! I don´t need to get a lecture on blood. I just want to know if this is our primary crime scene", Jane snapped. Maura pulled a face, "As you can see she did not die here; there is not enough blood. So this is not our primary crime scene. She has various cuts. To determine which one of them killed her I have to take a closer look in autopsy."

Jane nodded and said, "Ok. Then I´ll see you in the morgue."

As she walked away Maura followed her with her eyes. While Jane was brought up to speed by Frankie, the corpse was bagged and loaded into the medical examiner´s van.

* * *

><p>Back at the division Jane, heaped with a coffee for herself and a chai latte for Maura, went straight down to the morgue. Stashing all her feelings away as she got out of the elevator. Jane felt strong enough to face her best friend without getting trapped in her fantasies again.<p>

She entered the autopsy room where Maura just put on the ME´s gown. Seeing Jane walk into the room Maura grinned and handed her another gown. Jane handed the tea over to the honey-blonde and took a sip of her coffee. Putting her cup on a table before she changed into the gown. When they both were dressed accordingly, Maura began examining the victim. "I already took all prints and DNA. I made a dental imprint. Let´s see if we get any hits in AFIS or if we can at least identify our Jane Doe."

After measuring, weighing and photographing the body, Maura finally determined the time of death, "She died yesterday around 2pm. Rigor mortis is still in action for another 2 to 3 hours and she has some faint areas of fixed lividity on her front while she shows dark areas of fixed lividity on her back which supports my theory; she has been moved after her death."

Jane was bopping up and down on her toes, not really listening to Maura anymore. The dark haired beauty was oblivious to her best friend examining lacerations and stab wounds. Her mind had wandered elsewhere. Maura who did not notice that Jane was daydreaming started the dissection of the body with a clean Y-shaped incision while she was chatting about what every wound told her about the victim´s death.

The detectives mind was too distracted by the gracious movements the blonde woman next to her made to pay attention to the whole autopsy. Her eyes wandered from the scrub clad upper body to the exposed neck of the smaller woman. Asking herself how Maura´s skin might taste, how soft it might feel and if she would elicit a moan out of her if she just nibbled at this pinkish spot of skin right under her earlobe.

Not getting a bit of the autopsy that was taking place in front of her, Jane only came back to reality when Maura was about to bag any collected fluids and tissue to send those to toxicology. Internally smacking herself Jane just managed to smother a groan that was about to leave her lips. _Damn it Jane! You´re a detective. You get paid to catch criminals and not to stare at your best friend like that..but damn was Maura beautiful and hot. How should she work next to that hottie? Something had to be done about this desire she had..or was it feelings? _

* * *

><p>Shaking her curls after they had bagged up the body again and Susie had taken it to the morgue, Jane tried to get rid of those last thoughts about her best friend that had crossed her mind just earlier. Jane took her gown off and threw it into the next trash can before she looked at her watch, "Holy shit, Maur! It´s nearly 9pm already..Where did the time go?" Maura shot her a warning glance before she huffed, "Language, Jane! Sometimes an autopsy takes it´s time if it´s thoroughly done."<p>

A soft chuckle left Jane´s lips when Maura pointed her as she would call it "inappropriate" language out. Suddenly her stomach growled loudly and she blushed, mumbling, "Sorry, I guess I´m hungry." Maura just nodded knowingly, being hungry herself she invited Jane over to her place for some take out and maybe a movie.

The blonde disappeared to change into her normal attire and returned quickly to her best friend, waving goodbye to Susie when they left the morgue to get their cars.


	3. Changes?

**Changes?**

Maura drove home, humming to herself. She knew that Jane was right behind her. They wanted to spend the evening together; order some take out, maybe watch a movie but over all have some fun and forget about the stressful case. At least for one evening. Maura was happy. She loved spending time with her best friend, especially after the changes that had happened in their relationship in the last couple of days.

The blonde was smiling while her plans for this evening with Jane slipped into her mind. She wanted to make the first step. She had felt the mutual attraction that had developed between them. Jane seemed to notice it too but didn´t make an attempt to push their relationship into a new level. What Maura didn´t know was that Jane was also thinking about their relationship.

Jane had clearly noticed their mutual attraction but was too afraid that Maura only wanted her as a friend and nothing more. Jane wanted more. She needed more; she missed Maura when they went without seeing each other for ten minutes. The pain was like a prick in her heart. She didn´t understand why she felt this way. She didn´t understand her attraction to her best friend but she accepted it. Jane knew she wanted more than only a friendship and she was ready to risk something. To risk everything. For herself but more for Maura.

Maura parked her car in front of the house. She stopped the engine, collected herself and got out. Suddenly she felt two arms grab her from behind. Maura screamed. Her mouth was enclosed by a hand pressing on it. The second she was pulled away, Jane arrived, jumped out of her car and drew her gun.

Her pulse sped up. She couldn´t catch a clear thought. Jane saw the panic in Maura´s eyes. Her mind raced and Jane saw every moment they had experienced together in front of her eyes.

_She had to save Maura. She couldn´t lose her._ In this second Jane knew she was in love with Maura.

Rage flashed in her eyes and she shouted with an ice cold voice "Boston Police. Let her go or I´m going to shoot you." The perpetrator was so surprised that he threw Maura to the ground and ran away. Jane sprinted to Maura, dropped to her knees and hugged her "Are you ok, Maura?" her voice was full of concern. Maura nodded slowly, "Yes. Catch him Jane. I´m ok." With one reassuring look at Maura, Jane tried to track down the perpetrator. Soon she realized that it was effortless to go further and she slowly began to return to Maura´s house.

* * *

><p>Maura sat on the street. In the darkness she cursed herself for letting Jane go. Desperation took over her mind, her whole body shaking as the blonde was unable to move. Unable to get off the cold street. Unable to get into the house and even more unable to calm herself down.<p>

_Stupid. She was so stupid. Why did she let Jane go? Why did she lie to the tall detective? After she had seen all these feelings glimmer in her eyes. Just for a blink but they had been there. Terror, anxiety, rage and love. The strongest of them was love, for sure. She wasn´t ok. She was hurt and cold. Every limb burned. She could feel where she crashed into the ground._ Maura heard heavy breathing. Her head shot around uncontrolled. _Did he come back? Would he get her? Where was Jane? She needed Jane. Once she finally had her she wouldn´t let Jane go ever, ever again._

Jane could see her still sitting there. Her head randomly checking every angle. Her eyes the eyes of a hunted animal. Jane realized in an instant that Maura wasn´t ok and hurried to her. Jane bent over the blonde and hugged her tight. Trying to calm Maura´s shakes she cradled her till she could feel her breath steady. Unlike her normal self, Jane placed kisses all over the honey-blonde´s hair and face. "Everything is ok, Maura. I´m here. He is gone. You are safe. I promise you that he won´t hurt you again. I love you, Maura. Believe me I do and I´m sorry to run you over with this now but I just realized this myself and I had to get it out before I lose my courage again," Jane whispered into Maura´s ear. "But for now we have to get you inside. You are freezing. Can you get up?" Maura, who was way too overwhelmed to say anything and knew she couldn´t get up by herself, shook her head.

_Jane had said that she loved her. Did she know that she felt exactly the same?_

Jane put Maura´s arms around her neck and her own hands on Maura´s back and under her legs. "Let´s get you inside, sweetie." With those words Jane lifted the smaller woman from the street. Maura´s head rested on her shoulder. The brunette had already reached the door when she heard Maura whisper "I love you too, Jane." Jane unlocked the door with a huge smile on her face.

Closing the door behind them she made her way over to the couch, still carrying Maura. After she had helped her friend out of her coat and shoes she went upstairs to draw her a bath. The moment she had removed Maura´s coat she had noticed how fragile and beautiful the blonde looked in her black-lace dress.

_Why did it take her so long to realize how beautiful Maura was? How could she not notice that dress?_

Going back downstairs the second that the tub was filled with hot water she picked up Maura and brought her to the bathroom. "I´ll be downstairs if you need anything," she mumbled while heading back out. Before she could leave, Maura´s hand held her back. Her hands were shaken by tremors. "Jane I need you to help me. I can´t undress myself. My hands are shaking. Please, Jane, I need you to undress me, please. I wouldn´t ask you if I could do it alone but I can´t. I understand if that´s too much for you but I love you and right know I need your help. Jan…." Jane interrupted Maura´s speech gauging that the blonde beauty was still in shock, "Yes, of course. I´ll help you. You know I would do everything for you." Jane began to unzip Maura´s dress, admiring every inch of skin that became visible. After unzipping the black-lace that so perfectly hugged Maura´s curves she pulled it down unable to ignore Maura´s waist and hips. Exposing black lingerie as the dress fell down, pooling at Maura´s feet. Jane who was so aroused by this sight unconsciously rubbed her hands along Maura´s back, waist, hips and thighs, feeling muscles tense and relax under her hands. Maura didn´t dare to move; too afraid to scare Jane away, she closed her eyes. Taken by the moment and the emotions stirred by Jane´s touch, Maura gasped, Jane abruptly stopped. "Go on, please. Don´t stop. It feels good." she breathed. Jane didn´t dare to go on. She was ashamed that she had gotten carried away so easily. Though Maura had given her permission she was undecided if she should go on but since the blonde´s hands trembled, Jane began to unclasp the bra and slowly removed it. Seeing Maura standing nearly fully exposed in front of her, Jane couldn´t resist any longer. Letting her hands trail over Maura´s body she could see the smooth curve of her full breasts. As she felt Jane´s hands reach the hem of her panties Maura turned her head and kissed her, catching the tall brunette totally off guard. Surprised by this sudden action, Jane gave in, let go and leaned into the kiss to savour every moment. When they broke their kiss after several minutes, Jane fully removed Maura´s panties without looking. She helped her best friend into the tub and quickly rushed out of the room.

* * *

><p>Jane tried to stop thinking about what had happened while fixing some tea for Maura. When she felt composed enough to go back, she took the cup returning to the bathroom. Entering the room she put a smile on her face. The sight she had was heavenly. Maura was sitting in the tub, eyes closed. As she heard the door she opened them and smiled feeling much better than before. The hot water had relaxed her and put an end to the shaking. Jane handed the tea over to the blonde and sat down next to the tub. Maura noticed that Jane shuddered, "Come in Jane. You are cold and I don´t want to be responsible if you get sick." Seeing Jane´s look she added, "There is nothing I haven´t seen before. Furthermore it´s just fair to show me yours after you´ve seen mine"<p>

_Should she do it? In fact she was freezing and a hot bath seemed promising. In fact Maura had invited her. In fact she had had a plan for this evening. She wanted to be brave. How else could she get Maura? Maura had already made a step towards her; she kissed her. So stop hesitating; do it. Just do it._

Jane undressed, not looking at Maura. Not needing to look at her to know that her best friend´s eyes were glued to her body.

Maura was pondering. _How she loved Jane´s toned abs._ When Jane had removed the last piece of fabric she quickly got into the tub. Positioning herself behind Maura and putting her arms around her. She just let go of herself; relaxed; felt Maura´s head rest on her chest and closed her eyes. Both slowly sipped the hot tea, enjoying every second of this new discovered intimacy. Neither of them said a word to avoid destroying this perfect little moment they had just created.

After a while Jane decided that they had to leave their happy bubble and face reality. "Maura?" "Mhm, Jane." "We have to talk about the thing that happened and I think we also have to talk about our friendship." "The thing, Jane. The thing?" Maura chuckled. "Well I mean the um the k…kk…" turning bright red while she spoke Jane groaned. "The kiss. You mean the kiss Jane?" "Um yes, the kiss. I mean not that I didn´t like it. Honestly I really enjoyed it but I don´t think that it's normal behavior in a friendship." Maura interrupted her quickly, "Jane." "No, please let me finish Maura. I don´t think I have the guts to start the topic again. I have to confess that I´m…um…attracted to you in a physical and emotional way. Actually I think I love you and that scares me. I´m scared that you would think I´m weird and that I could lose you. I´m scared shitless because I have no idea how to deal with my feelings. I´ve been trying to hide my feelings for months but lately as you may have noticed I couldn´t hide it very well. So I would totally understand if you won´t speak a word with me again but I need to know the truth. Is there an attraction or did I just imagine everything." Maura shifted in Jane´s arms to look at her. She took the brunette´s cheeks into her hands, brushing over them with her thumbs. She looked Jane deeply in her chocolate eyes "Oh Jane. Yes there definitely is an attraction. I´m attracted to you in the same way that you are attracted to me. I also tried to hide my feelings for months and I recognized your attraction towards me. Though I know that this kiss I gave you is not normal for friends it felt right for us. I got caught in the moment. I had planned to do that for a long time now but I was as scared as you. You are not weird at all and you could never lose me. I love you." Maura kissed Jane slowly, lovingly. After some minutes Maura deepened their kiss. Jane opened her mouth allowing Maura to slip her tongue in. Their kiss became passionate very quickly, stirring a fire in both of them.

* * *

><p>They slowly separated as they felt the water cool down. Jane got out first wrapping herself into a towel. When Maura stepped out of the tub Jane wrapped her into another one. Jane put on her underwear and followed Maura, who was only clad in her lace panties, into the wardrobe. Admiring Maura´s toned back, Jane unconsciously sighed. As she heard that Maura couldn't help but grin. She put on some yoga pants, took out a petrol yoga sweater and slid it over her bare chest. The sweater had a tight fit and emphasized her breasts beautifully. Maura knew how crazy this outfit would drive Jane. So she was not surprised to see Jane staring in awe as she turned around and handed Jane another yoga outfit. The detective slipped into the borrowed clothes noticing that the pants and the top were slightly short for her. "Did you pick these outfits on purpose Maur?" Jane cocked her eyebrow. "No. Why?" Maura asked gloomily. "Because yours is really tight and mine awfully short. Don´t get me wrong I like how this outfit looks on you and I also know that I´m taller than you…but somehow I feel a little exposed and set up. Did you plan this?" "Oh Jane. No I didn´t plan this at all. You look just fine to me. I like that I can see your abs…so if I had planned this I would have definitely picked these outfits." Maura hugged her and happily noticed that Jane didn´t pull away or flinch under her touch.<p>

Jane actually enjoyed feeling Maura´s hands on her body. The heat of Maura´s body comforted her. Just in that perfect moment Jane´s stomach made angry noises and eliciting a groan from the tall detective, disappointed that her stupid stomach had to do that right now. Honestly it wasn´t that unexpected; she actually could not remember when she had eaten the last thing. Maura laughed "Well, I think we should get you something to eat before you attack me. When have you eaten your last meal?" "Seriously, I have no idea if I have even eaten anything." Jane shook her head in thought. "Oh Jane. You need to take better care of yourself."

Maura took Jane´s hand and guided her to the kitchen. She gave her a beer and some menus "Your choice." She poured herself a glass of wine. "I´ll order Chinese" with that Jane took the phone. While the honey-blonde went to take care of Bass, Jane sat on the couch thinking about the whole evening. They hadn´t talked about the attack that had happened earlier. Jane felt that Maura didn´t want to talk and was totally fine with that. She still had to deal with her own feelings that had suddenly washed over her.

After their Chinese food had arrived they decided to watch a movie. To Jane´s surprise Maura navigated her to her bedroom where normally no food was allowed. "Maur what are we doing here? Did you forget your no food in here rule?" "No, Jane I didn´t, but today I´m doing an exception. I´m a little exhausted from everything that happened and if we watch the movie in here it doesn´t matter if I fall asleep during it." as to prove her point Maura yawned. "Yeah, Maura, I get that but you know I´m pretty tired as well and I might just fall asleep when I lie down. So that´s maybe not such a good idea." "It actually is a good idea because you are anyway sleeping here. First I couldn´t sleep when you would be gone. I´m too scared that…that the attacker might come back and second I wouldn´t let you drive in this state either, Jane." Groaning in feigned protest Jane rasped "Ok. You won. I give up", climbing into bed next to Maura. They opened their takeout boxes before Maura switched on the TV, zapping through the channels she stopped at a love story. Jane just nodded in agreement. She wasn´t even looking at the movie Maura had picked. She was too busy with shoving food into her mouth. After she felt satisfied she started observing Maura. How she gracefully ate and absently laughed at the movie.

Maura noticed Jane´s gaze and smiled. Putting her empty box aside she turned towards the brunette.

* * *

><p>Author´s note:<p>

Sorry for the little cliffhanger but my chapter had gotten way too long so I decided to split it into two parts.

The second part will be uploaded in the next days and it´ll get smutty.

x


	4. Changes? (Part 2)

**Changes? (Part 2)**

Jane looked deeply into green-golden eyes just to find herself kissing the soft lips of her beauty seconds later. Cupping Maura´s cheeks while she deepened their kiss more and more, sucking and nibbling on the blonde´s bottom lip.

In an instant clothes were shed and thrown around the bedroom. Eager hands started to roam over smooth skin, enjoying what they felt while both women resumed their passionate kisses. Maura gasped for air, pulling back a little to rid Jane of her last garments, humming when Jane did the same. They looked into each other's eyes for a while before they shyly started to eye the other woman up. A look was followed by a touching hand. The earlier hastiness was replaced by the shy and slow burning passion of two people who had never made love before.

Memorising every inch of the other woman their hands began to map their bodies. A soft tug here and a nip there, as their burning desire slowly began to build up again. Losing their initial fear of each other's bodies quickly.

* * *

><p>Both women pressed their centers together. Feeling the wetness of the other made their insides burn with lust. Jane pulled back from her best friend´s lips and started to place kisses down Maura´s jawline. She continued till she reached the smaller woman´s breasts and gently took one nipple into her mouth. The blonde let out a sensual moan in approval while continuing to straddle against the brunette's thigh, burying her hands in the curls cascading over the back of the woman on top. Jane loved to feel the full rounds of Maura´s breasts; she cupped the other one with her hand and started sucking on the nipple in her mouth. Both women let out loud groans while grinding their centers together.<p>

Maura felt like burning down on the inside. She never felt this way with any other person. _What was that feeling? Sheer lust, she decided._ Building up more and more with each movement, kiss, bite or tug from Jane. Maura was panting. She couldn´t catch a straight thought. Her brain was racing. _She wanted Jane_. Her hands moved over the brunettes back. _She wanted Jane badly_. She continued to slide her hands down Jane´s back till they reached her ass. She cupped it. _She wanted Jane inside her. Now! She wanted to feel the other woman deep inside her_.

With that feeling Maura gasped. "Make love to me Jane. Now. I want to feel you inside me. Please, fuck me." she managed to whisper between two moans.

Jane didn´t need to be asked twice. _She wanted to fuck the other woman. No, she wanted to make love to her! _She had wanted to do that for a long time now. She didn´t want to push Maura, her beautiful, sweet Maura, but secretly she had hoped that the blonde panting beneath her would feel the same. She was just too afraid to make the first step.

She moved quickly down the other women. Kissing every inch of her she could reach. Suddenly Maura could feel Jane´s tongue playing with her clit and gasped again. She felt her orgasm building and Jane felt it too. Maura´s taste made Jane´s insides flip. It was sweeter than she ever imagined which she had done before many times. Jane´s tongue flicked over her best friend´s sensitive nerve bundle and made Maura shudder. The blonde´s panting and moaning got heavier. Pleased with her skills Jane stopped her assault on the smaller woman´s clit and started to kiss her way up again, smirking when she heard an angry groan.

Maura pouted, "I was so close to coming!" Jane´s smirk got bigger and when she reached the blonde´s face again she kissed her, deeply parting Maura´s lips and slipping her tongue into the other woman´s mouth. Maura could taste herself on Jane. Her body relaxed again. Then Jane broke their kiss; with a big smile on her mouth she said, "I know. I´ll take care of this in a sec but I wanted to make love to you not to fuck you like an animal. You don´t deserve to be fucked; you deserve to be loved." Maura´s lips turned into a smile and she pushed Jane, her loving, caring Jane, over; gaining dominance she crawled over the brunette and kissed every spot on her face. Maura rubbed her body against the taller woman while she pressed her burning center into Jane´s, locking her beneath her. Jane buried her hands in the honey-blonde curls. Maura had concentrated her kisses on Jane´s mouth again who deepened it and pulled Maura so that she had better access to her wet center.

With one thrust she buried two fingers in the blonde; who gasped with surprise and slight pain. Not a bad pain, an arousing one. The pain paired with the passion made her insides throb. She had never felt so aroused.

Jane started to push her fingers slowly in and out afraid of hurting Maura. The unbelievable wetness made it easier and she built up her pace encouraged by Maura´s response to her thrusts. The blonde moved her hips against Jane´s hand. Pushing the fingers deeper each time. Maura´s thigh constantly rubbed against Jane´s center arousing Jane more and more. The brunettes urge to come with the love of her life made her push her fingers in even harder. Maura was ecstatic; bouncing up and down with each thrust. Her breasts swaying in a circular motion. Jane couldn´t resist this image and began to kiss Maura´s breasts. After a short while her fingers where pushing in and out like a piston. Rapidly, they had built a rhythm which made them gasp for breath.

Maura had stopped moaning and was screaming each time she felt the fingers pushing in. Jane who also wasn´t far away from screaming noticed the shift in the blonde´s breathing. She knew that she was close and pushed a third finger in. Maura felt it splitting her and felt the pleasurable pain of being expanded. Her screams came in shorter intervals and her movements became frantic. She was bucking against Jane´s hand like a woman possessed. Her head thrown back in pleasure and slight pain as Jane´s fingers moved hard and fast. Maura yelped, spreading her legs wider on top of Jane as Jane kept plunging in, the sound of her fingers in Maura´s wetness spurring her on. Jane growled as Maura´s inner walls clutched at her fingers. Seeing the pleasure expressed on Maura´s face build the heat inside Jane´s most private parts.

Jane wanted to push her sweet blonde over the edge and pushed as fast and deep as she could unintentionally hitting the blonde´s most sensitive spot. Maura who had felt the heat build up for a while knew that it wouldn´t take much more to push her into the ecstatic waves of an orgasm.

"Oh Jane. Please come with me. I´m so close." Maura groaned. "Yeah Maura I will come with you. Oh god. Yeah."

Jane pushed her fingers as hard and far in as she could. Suddenly Maura´s body froze, her head thrown back, her hair splayed across her back. Maura exploded screaming Jane´s name again and again while waves of pleasure washed over her. Jane who was pushed to the edge just by seeing Maura panting and the constant movements brushing against her sensitive spot came at the same time screaming Maura´s name. Maura was unable to stop grinding against Jane´s hand who kept pushing her fingers in and out, feeling Maura squeezing around her as she released, the extra wetness flowing into her palm. Maura swirled her hips with Jane´s fingers, trying to increase the friction. She grabbed onto Jane´s arms to force herself onto Jane´s hand again. After some minutes that felt like a lifetime Maura collapsed onto her.

"More?" Jane asked gruffly. "Yes," Maura breathed out into the room. Jane pushed her fingers, which she still hadn´t removed from Maura, in and out wildly a few times before pulling out quickly and flipping Maura onto the bed. Maura fell back with a surprised cry as her shaken body landed on the bed. She pushed herself up by her elbows and looked up in time to see Jane´s face coming towards her and see Jane´s hand going back toward her center. Jane pushed in two fingers and kissed Maura´s lips again. They kissed as Jane´s pace slowed inside Maura but still pressed on with more force behind her thrusts. Jane separated their lips by a millimetre, feeling them brush against each other each time she pushed in and out of Maura. Maura´s entire body moved, coming down onto Jane´s fingers and grasping her arms to anchor her in place. The whole time Jane could feel her hot breaths, gasps and smiled as Maura´s climax was building again. Her walls became tighter around Jane´s fingers and Jane flattened her palm against Maura´s clit, feeling the tiny bud harden under her hand.

Maura crashed over the edge again, screaming out Jane´s name with a hoarse voice and a smile on her face. Jane attached her lips to Maura´s neck and sucked hungrily. She bit the skin as lightly as she could as she felt Maura tense and release beneath her. "Oh god, Jane! So good, you´re so good," Maura rasped as she came down. Her body shuddering with the powerful aftershocks. Jane removed her fingers and sucked them into her mouth, licking them clean; savouring every drop. She was so built up from watching Maura writhe against her hand she felt the urge to release herself. Her fingers trailed down her own stomach but before she could insert them Maura had forced two fingers into her. Pushing them in and out rapidly causing Jane to come hard after just a couple of seconds. Jane crushed her lips onto Maura´s as Maura moaned into Jane´s mouth; tasting herself on the brunette´s lips. After Maura removed her fingers and laved them with her tongue. Jane replaced Maura´s fingers with her lips. "Fuck, you´re sexy," Jane moaned into Maura´s mouth, dipping her tongue inside. They kissed heatedly for a few minutes, waiting for their bodies to calm down from their extreme high.

Jane threw herself on the mattress, still heavily panting. Maura draped herself on top of her; rolling her hips against Jane´s. Jane smiled against Maura´s lips; playfully pulling at the plump bottom one. Maura giggled and wrapped her legs around Jane; pulling them close, their heated centers barely touching. Jane put her hands around Maura´s back burying one in the blonde curls and placing the other on her hip. While calming herself Jane kept brushing over Maura´s hair.

Both women were gasping for air. When their breaths had normalized again Maura lifted her head. Jane stared at her with eyes that weren't unpractised in conveying an unspoken love, but, this time, she looked at Maura with a love so strong and so unbridled that her eyes became the windows to her soul. Maura got lost in those amazing eyes that told her the story of this never ending love that she could not bring herself to look elsewhere.

When they finally broke the stare, Maura leaned down for another kiss. She couldn't have calculated or theorized and of course not guessed, how long she had been lost in Jane's chocolate orbs.

There was no scientific explanation for how time could just stop when you look at the person you love.

Their lips met in a slow kiss, lazily brushing against each other.

In that moment, time just stopped. They were infinite. They were living the dream. Something they had been longing for as long as they could think. The perfect love story.

Jane's hands travelled to Maura's hair and tangled themselves in the strands, inhaling the blonde´s characteristic smell deeply. Maura's hands slid up to cup Jane's cheeks, caressing them with her thumbs. Even when their lips broke apart a couple of minutes later they still felt attached to the other.

After a while Maura said, "That was pretty good for a first time." She kissed Jane "You know that I love you, Jane. More than anything else." Jane cradled the woman on top and let her thumbs caress her jaw. She looked her best friend, Maura deep into the stunning green-golden eyes and said "Pretty good? That was amazing. You were amazing. You know that I have loved you for a long time, Maura. I could never stand losing you or seeing you get hurt. I love you more than my life and I´ll always protect you."

Maura lowered herself back to the bed and snuggled against Jane; her sleepiness overtaking her. She didn´t want the brunette to see how watery her eyes had become. She was just so happy. But Jane who noticed every single movement of her best friend saw the shift in her beautiful eyes. She knew what it meant. She felt the same as Maura. Jane and Maura interlaced their fingers. She couldn´t believe her luck. How did she deserve someone like Maura? Maura closed her eyes as she heard Jane sigh lazily. Just before they gave away to sleep Jane heard Maura mumble "I could never lose you. I love you more than I can express with words. Tonight was beautiful." With big smiles on their faces the exhausted women fell asleep. Their entangled bodies fitting together perfectly.

* * *

><p>The sun was rising high and tickled Jane´s nose. She woke up in an unfamiliar environment. <em>Wait unfamiliar? No that´s Maura´s bedroom. Why am I here? And who is lying on top of me? Wait that´s Maura.<em> Jane was confused. _Why is Maura lying on top of me?_ Then she realized; the events of the night came into her mind bit by bit. Sweet images that made her blush while conjuring a big smile on her face.

Jane looked down to the peacefully sleeping woman. Sun rays were reflected in her honey-blonde curls and Jane couldn´t resist to run her fingers through the curls. Maura´s eyes fluttered open; it only took her a second to realize where and with whom she was. A smile crept across her face.

She turned her head and said coyly "Good Morning. Did you sleep well?" Jane answered "Yes. Good Morning to you, too." With that she kissed Maura.

At 6 am they realized they had to get up to be at work on time. Both rather wanted to spend the day in bed but that would have caused suspicions. Jane pushed herself on her elbows. "C´mon honey. We have to get up, don´t want anyone to know what we´ve been up to just yet." She kissed Maura on the tip of her nose, rolled her off her chest and got up to prepare breakfast. "Ok, ok Detective Smartypants", Maura lazily got out of bed and stretched her muscles. She headed to the bathroom to shower. After she finished her 30 minute shower, Jane jumped into the cabin and took a quick rinse thinking that only Maura would need two hours for getting ready in the morning. Jane just threw on some clothes from the ones she always left at Maura´s.

Breakfast flew by fast; accompanied by easy conversations. All this worrying about destroying their friendship seemed to be a waste of time and both now thought that a friendship may be the best basis for a functioning relationship. What if they had always meant to be?


	5. Tunnel of Love

**Tunnel of Love**

The next days were rather uneventful. Jane and Maura kept quiet about how their relationship had changed and tried to not make anyone suspicious.

Both women were wrapped up in their case that became more and more bizarre as every suspect they had could offer an airtight alibi.

In between the frustration of every lead ending into a dead end neither Maura nor Jane found much time to work on their relationship. They would still spend as much time as possible with the other but on some days they would only share a stolen kiss or two without having even time to talk about what they had or where they wanted to go with the started relationship.

* * *

><p>After four days of nearly not seeing or being alone with Maura, Jane was so frustrated she decided that something had to happen. She could not stand another day apart from the woman she loved and since they had never had an official date, she thought that it was time to do so.<p>

Jane had never really been romantic but for Maura she wanted to try her best. Having heard of a fun fair that was in town on the weekend, she wanted to take her blonde doctor there. Jane´s mind had been working on the perfect date weekend since she had had the idea. This first date had to be perfect and it should be a surprise for Maura. Jane was determined to make this an unforgettable first date and that´s why she had taken the weekend off for herself and for the still oblivious Maura.

Sending her blonde beauty a text message saying:

_"I´ll pick you up tomorrow at 3pm.._

_I have a surprise for you. _

_Love, Jane. _

_PS: We both have the weekend off._

_Oh and dress comfortably"_

Waiting for her phone to buzz to see Maura´s reply, Jane was pacing up and down her living room. She was nervously playing with the beer bottle in her hand. _What was taking Maura so long? Did she even get the message? Should I send another one? Didn´t I send her the message an hour ago? No..well if my watch isn´t broken it´s only been ten minutes. Ugh, Jane keep calm. Give her time to reply. _

After another couple of minutes she sank down on the couch with a loud groan.

* * *

><p>Maura herself had just taken a shower to wash off all the smells of the morgue and to relax her sore muscles. She was wondering why Jane had refused to come home with her on a Friday evening. Usually they would always spend their evenings together but the last few days Jane had seemed absent. Yes their case was demanding but Maura couldn´t help that she was missing her tall brunette detective. She was afraid that they might have moved too fast, though Jane did not seem uncomfortable around her at all.<p>

Still Maura wished Jane had been sleeping in her bed, next to her those last nights. Maura felt safer when the strong arms of her detective raked around her and held her close.

Hearing the well-known ding of her phone she skipped to her nightstand and picked it up. Taking her sweet time with replying since she knew how impatient Jane could be.

_Did Jane finally invite her on their first date? What would they be doing and what did comfortable clothes imply? Jane had really taken the weekend off and mine too..that was sweet of her. Did that mean they would finally get to spend some alone time together again?_

_What will I wear to that date? I know Jane thinks I am beautiful no matter what I wear but an outfit for a first date had to be well chosen, even after knowing Jane for so long and as well as she did._

Finally Maura typed her reply, checking the short message twice before she send it to Jane.

_"I´ll be waiting for you. Actually I can´t wait to see you._

_I love you, Maura._

_PS: I always dress comfortably!"_

As soon as she had sent her reply Maura climbed into her bed, still wishing for Jane to be by her side, she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Jane jumped when her phone buzzed, quickly opening Maura´s message and smiling like an idiot while she read it. Now that that was arranged Jane could go to sleep. Crawling under her covers she closed her eyes and tried to stop thinking about tomorrow. <em>Maura had said she couldn´t wait. I can´t wait either. God I miss her petite form next to me. I miss smelling her scent. She always keeps my nightmares away. Why have I pulled back from her these last couple of days? Well because it is the right thing to do, Jane, you have never taken the love of your life on a date. Just because you already made love to her, you can´t skip taking her on a first date. <em>With all those thoughts running through her head, Jane fell into an unruly sleep.

* * *

><p>At exactly 3pm Jane was ringing Maura´s doorbell. Clad in her favourite pair of skinny jeans that really accentuated her figure and a sweater which she was wearing under her black leather jacket. Jane was teetering back and forth while she was waiting for the door to open.<p>

Maura who was standing already behind the door when the bell rang, fluffed up her hair one last time and opened the door. Jane was staring as the opening door revealed the blonde in her tight jeans, a cashmere pullover, a pair of booties and her own brown biker jacket.

"You look stunning Maur" she exclaimed as she leaned forward and placed a gentle and loving kiss onto the soft lips of the woman in front of her.

"You do too, Jane..Oh and I love you", Maura murmured into the kiss. As she pulled back her eyes met Jane´s and she could see the glimmer in them as the brunette returned her words.

A couple more minutes were spent staring at the other before Jane helped Maura into her car.

Jane left Maura´s driveway only seconds after she had jumped into the car.

"So where are we going and what are we doing?" Big hazel eyes gazed at her and Jane chuckled at the somewhat childish expression on Maura´s angelic face.

"Nuhu..I am not telling you a thing"

* * *

><p>They arrived at the fun fair around 30 minutes later. Maura was excitedly bouncing up and down since she had seen the fun fair signs. Not having had a normal childhood, she had never been to one but it had always been a dream of hers to go once.<p>

Jane, all gentleman like, opened the passenger door for her and then offered her hand to the blonde who happily interlaced their fingers. Leaving the car behind they walked onto the meadow where the fun fair was set up.

"This is amazing, Jane. I´ve never been to a fun fair and I always wanted to go to one. Thank you for taking me", Maura leaned over and placed a kiss onto Jane´s cheek.

Jane was internally congratulating herself for picking this location for their first date as they strolled between the small booths stacked with stuffed animals and candy. Maura was eyeing everything curiously. Inhaling the smell of burned almonds and cotton candy the blonde closed her eyes and hummed, clinging to Jane´s side she enjoyed all the different scents and sounds that accompanied her first date.

After a while of simply checking out everything Jane caught Maura gazing at the different candies such a place had to offer, skipping to the next booth she got some cotton candy and a gingerbread heart saying "I love you" for her sweetheart. Reappearing at Maura´s side in an instant Jane put the heart around her neck and then pulled her close, locking their lips in a soft kiss "I love you, Maura Isles", she murmured as she pulled back again. "I love you too" was Maura´s response before she took the offered cotton candy and tried it for the first time in her life. "This is way too much sugar, but I somehow like it", the blonde exclaimed. "I knew you would, baby" Jane stole a bit of Maura´s candy as they continued checking out the different booths. Maura had spotted a huge panda bear on one of the shooting stands as they walked by and Jane of course noticed it, noting it down in her head to win that later for her.

* * *

><p>They were heading towards the "Tunnel Of Love" and Jane bought tickets for them. She had planned to do this ride at the end of their date and noticing how it got darker and cooled down, she thought this might be a good time to take the slightly shivering blonde by her side onto it.<p>

Climbing into the little wagon Jane immediately pulled Maura closer, whispering "You´ll love this, don´t worry, it´s not scary or anything", as the wagon began to move into the dark Maura could feel Jane´s lips on her neck "couples come here to make out". Hearing Jane´s words only faintly Maura started to smirk. Her petite body got pulled into the brunette´s lap and her hands cupped Jane´s cheeks in an instant, forcing their lips together. Both women kissed heatedly, tangling their hands into the hair of the other as a soft moan escaped Maura´s parted lips. Jane heard that soft whimper and took this as an opportunity to slip her tongue through parted lips into her lover´s mouth, immediately starting to fight for dominance.

The brunette´s strong hands found their way under Maura´s pullover and were greeted by warm and soft skin.

Neither of them were realizing that they had reached the end of the ride, craving each other´s touch too much to notice the change in their environment. A loud harumph brought them back to reality and they awkwardly started to separate, their faces flushed in a crimson red. Jane lifted Maura off her lap and put her down outside of the wagon, following her quickly and dragging her away from the ride. They started giggling as soon as they were away a couple of feet.

* * *

><p>Jane felt like a teenager that had been caught making out with her girlfriend and in fact she had acted like one, but her blonde cutie was seriously too sexy to keep her hands off of her.<p>

Placing a kiss onto Maura´s cheek she asked "Can you wait here for a second? I have something to get before we leave." Maura simply nodded and looked after the tall brunette as she stomped off.

_This was a different kind of date, one she had never been too and also the best date of her life. She just loved Jane so much and this date was a perfect first date. But what did she have to get and would Jane come home with her? _Maura straightened her pullover as she waited for Jane, hoping that the taller woman would continue what she had started in that tunnel.

After some excruciating minutes the doctor could see a dark curly head pop up around a corner, followed by the lean statue of Jane who was carrying a huge panda bear. Maura squealed when she spotted the panda and skipped over to Jane, hugging her tightly as she covered her face in butterfly kisses. "It´s yours, Maur" Jane managed to murmur in between the kisses. She found it more than just cute how the small blonde reacted to a simple stuffed animal. "Thank you! I love it, oh thank you so much, Jane" Maura kept squealing as she felt a strong arm pull her into Jane´s side, not having noticed how cold she was until now. "Let´s go home sweetheart" Jane smiled lovingly at her while they walked back to the car.

Maura could not wait to spend her Saturday night and her whole Sunday with the love of her life, the woman by her side.


	6. The Blanket Fort Surprise

**A/N:** A huge thank you goes to my Bearded Toe Sock for always putting up with my nonsense, reading through my chapters and stories and coming up with awesome ideas. No idea how I would ever update anything without you. Love you.

* * *

><p><strong>The Blanket Fort<strong>

Once in the car Jane took Maura´s hand into her own as she started the engine and headed back to the blonde´s house. They didn´t need to speak to know how the other felt and they also were more than comfortable to just sit in silence.

The ride was not long at this time of day since they luckily had missed rush hour.

Jane pulled up in front of Maura´s house and squeezed her girlfriend´s hand.

_Was Maura even her girlfriend? Was she allowed to call her that or was that too fast? I should ask her later. _

Smiling to herself she got out of the car and walked over to the passenger side, opening the door for the blonde doctor who was rummaging through her purse as she was looking for her key. Closing her hand around the keyring she got out of the car and left a soft kiss on Jane´s cheek before she waited for her detective to walk up to her house.

* * *

><p>Jane fidgeted a little uncomfortably with her jacket while Maura was slipping out of her shoes.<p>

"Jane are you ok?" the blonde asked in a worried tone when she saw how her tall beauty was nervously leaning in the door. "Um..yes..I am ok. I..uh..was just not sure if you really want me to stay."

"Oh, Jane", Maura stepped towards her and kissed her lovingly "of course I do want you here. I thought you took our weekend off to spend time together, so let's do that. And Jane, I always want you here. I missed you the past week. So yes please stay, actually please never leave again. I want to wake up to your face and I want to fall asleep in your arms…Jane, will you be my girlfriend?"

Jane sighed in relief at Maura´s words, her nervousness washing off immediately. The detective took Maura´s hands into hers and cleared her throat before she spoke, "Yes of course. There´s nothing I could want more than being your girlfriend. I want to do all those things with you. I actually wanted to ask you myself if you would be my girlfriend but well, I got shy. I don´t want to move too fast and then I also can´t wait to go all the way with you. It just feels so right."

The blonde gave the taller woman´s hands a gentle squeeze before she spoke again, "Yes it feels right and we won´t move too slow or too fast. We were friends for so long that this feels natural to us and now please stop worrying, darling. Let´s order some pizza and watch a movie together."

Jane nodded happily at Maura´s words and literally kicked her boots off, hanging her jacket into the hallway and skipping into the living room as a sudden idea struck her, "You´ll order the pizza and I´ll prepare the movie. Don´t come into the living room until I tell you to", Jane called over her shoulder.

Maura stared in disbelief after her girlfriend before she reached for the menu of the pizza place they usually ordered at. Grabbing the phone.

* * *

><p>In the meantime Jane was in the living room. She had taken some blankets and was now spanning them in between the couch and the lounge chairs. She made sure that she only left an opening in the front so they could see the TV without any problems before she spread pillows and fuzzy blankets on the floor until she was satisfied with her handy work. Not having built a blanket fort since she was a little girl, Jane was excited for Maura to see what she made for them.<p>

When she was done the brunette decided that cuddling would be way better if they were wearing sweatpants instead of their jeans so she skipped upstairs, of course not without making sure that Maura was still busy in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Maura had ordered their usual pizza. One half was pepperoni and the other mushroom. She had already poured herself a glass of wine and had taken a beer out of the fridge when she heard Jane rummaging around upstairs.<p>

The blonde was more than curious as to what Jane had planned but the ringing of the doorbell kept her from entering the living room. While Maura paid for the pizza Jane had returned to the living room, wearing a pair of her sweats while she carried a pair for Maura. Leaving the blonde´s sweats next to the copy of "Silver Linings Playbook" she had picked for them to watch and then entered the kitchen again. Jane was just in time to see Maura return with their pizza, "I am done with the living room now. Do we have everything ready?" Maura looked at her and immediately noticed that Jane was wearing sweats, "Yes of course. Can you take your beer and my wine? Also I probably should change into some sweats too." Maura blabbed just to be cut off by a soft kiss onto her lips. "I got you some sweats and we can go right over so the pizza won´t get cold" Jane exclaimed as she took her beer and her blonde´s glass of wine and lead her into the living room.

Maura´s eyes widened as she saw the blanket fort and she squealed in surprise and delight. "What is that, Jane? This looks so comfortable!" The detective loved to see the happy expression light up on the other woman´s face, "This, my love, is a blanket fort. We can watch the movie in there and cuddle. You just have to get changed and we can start."

It took Maura only a split second to put the pizza down and change into her sweats, crawling into the blanket fort she huffed impatiently, "Who's slow now, Jane?". A nod and a laugh from the tall brunette was all she got as answer when Jane placed their drinks onto a tray and started the DVD.

* * *

><p>Both women ate their pizza in silence, cuddled into the other. They paid more attention to the cuddling than the movie itself.<p>

As always Maura who had mocked Jane for getting pepperoni, was eating more of Jane´s pizza than of her own. But Jane did not mind. She was too happy to be able to hold her petite blonde, to kiss her and to call her _"my Maura"_ or _"my girlfriend"._

Halfway into the movie Jane and Maura had already given up on paying any attention to the plot. Maura had climbed into Jane´s lap and was kissing the brunette passionately, letting her tongue graze the contour of soft lips until she was granted access into her love´s sweet mouth. Jane´s hands had already wandered under the hem of Maura´s shirt as she happily welcomed the blonde´s tongue into her mouth.

Another 10 minutes later they were panting while their hands feverishly moved over flushed skin, both were still dressed but the lust that was filling the air between them could nearly be felt. It was as if the air was flickering.

"Bed?" Jane´s husky voice filled the room as she asked the woman on her lap if they wanted to move upstairs or stay exactly where they were. "No, here is way better", Maura replied, "This is something special." Her voice was barely a whisper and she had only pulled her lips an inch away from the red swollen lips of her detective. Resuming to kiss her girlfriend the second she had stopped talking.


	7. Home Comforts

Home Comforts

Jane nodded, knowing exactly how Maura meant it when she said that this was special. Having only built this blanket fort because she knew that Maura had never in her life done this before. Jane had wanted to make her first date in some way special and also a small trip into a childhood Maura had never had.

Stopping her own thoughts she resumed kissing the soft lips of the blonde who was sitting in her lap, smelling so deliciously like only her Maura could. It was a mix of orchids and burned almonds. Maura´s hair had preserved some of the smells of the carnival. Jane hummed as she inhaled deeply loving all those different smells that combined to this one and very special scent.

Maura´s hands entangled themselves in black unruly curls again as she pulled Jane closer to her, her tongue teasingly licking Jane´s bottom lip as she asked for entrance. Maura nipped and sucked at this red plump bottom lip until she was granted that access she had been asking for.

Jane parted her lips, happily allowing the blonde to slip her tongue into her mouth. The taller woman´s hands rid her girlfriend of her shirt before she pulled back, taking in this gorgeous sight that was in front of her. Maura´s perfectly shaped breasts were restrained in a blue lacy bra that left nothing to Jane´s imagination.

Her hands palmed those full rounds in an instant. She was as surprised as she had been when she had touched them the first time but now she actually had time to fully enjoy how their weight felt in her hands. Nothing was rushed this time. Jane was planning to take her sweet time to bring her doctor to the edge. Gently palming Maura´s breasts before she started to rub and tug at the hardening nipples. Listening to the encouraging moans of her beautiful blonde Jane leaned forward and enclosed her mouth around the pert nipple, still covered in this more than thin layer of fabric.

* * *

><p>After a while that was not enough for Jane anymore. She unclasped the bra and took it off, letting Maura remove her shirt in the process but not allowing her to undress her lean body further, this evening should only be about Maura. Jane wanted to study how the blonde´s body would react to her touches. Already having noticed the gasps the smaller woman made when Jane sucked on those hard nipples, she placed her onto her back and resumed her assault on those heavenly breasts.<p>

Soon devouring those breasts was not enough for the raven haired beauty anymore and she placed kisses all over Maura´s chest and down her stomach, licking the abs that were in front of her, Jane slowly removed Maura´s pants. As Jane kissed her way up Maura´s thighs she could smell the arousal. Encouraged by this smell and her girlfriend´s begs in between soft moans, Jane removed the last piece of fabric that separated her from Maura´s centre. The incredible wetness that welcomed her made Jane gasp as she had not expected this. She carefully slid a finger through the velvety folds before she slowly pushed two fingers into the blonde. Maura´s back arched and her hips bucked into the strong hand. Wanting more she groaned. "Please, Jane, make me come"

Not needing to hear those words again Jane sped up her pace while her thumb was rubbing circles on the engorged clit of the woman writhing beneath her. She plunged her fingers deeply into her beautiful blonde as she watched her face flushing. Seeing the pleasure in the darkening eyes. Jane was determined to push Maura over the edge.

It didn´t take much after the teasing that had prolonged this act and the fingers that curled so delicately into the doctor´s most sensitive spot brought her much needed release. Maura´s body exploded, shaking in an intense orgasm before her body collapsed down on the blankets and pillows. Jane carefully pulled her fingers out of the tight centre and licked them clean before she lay down next to Maura, placing a long kiss onto her red lips before she wrapped the petite blonde into her arms. "That..was amazing, Jane " Maura mumbled. She managed to whisper an "I love you" before her night shift strained and exhausted body fell asleep. Jane smiled down at the beautiful woman in her arms. Having guessed that all the late shifts must have exhausted her body but not having known how strong this exhaustion would be, "I love you too, Maura"

* * *

><p>The dark haired detective lost all sense of time and space as she stored how Maura´s face had looked and how her body had reacted to every swipe of her thumb in the back of her mind. Never wanting to forget that again. Jane did not mind that she had not had her own release. She knew Maura would give her back what she just received in no time. Nevertheless Jane was determined to spend a lifetime with this woman. A life time of giving and taking so what was one small evening when she would be with this incredible woman that was now sleeping peacefully in her arms for the rest of her life. Jane knew then and there that she wanted to marry Maura. She knew that it was too early to ask her that question and she knew that it was probably foolish to want to marry her blonde doctor after only two weeks of even dating but it had felt like they had always been courting each other, since the day they met or at least that was how Jane remembered it. Congratulating herself for the idea with the blanket fort again she looked up into the darkness. It was cosy inside their little escape. She remembered how much she had loved to hide in such a fort when she was a child. It had seemed as if nothing and no one could find her or hurt her when she was in here and now she had finally been able to share this childhood experience with her lovely blonde doctor who did not have a childhood like Jane had been able to enjoy.<p>

With all those thoughts clouding her mind the detective slowly began to doze off.

* * *

><p>Jane was holding the sleeping Maura tight to her chest as she suddenly heard the loud crack of a breaking window. Her protector instincts surfacing in an instant she quietly got up, still pressing the smaller woman against her as she whispered to the stirring blonde "Sh..Maur. I´m here..please be quiet..Sh.." Carrying her not yet awake girlfriend upstairs she brought her into the big master bedroom "Someone broke one of your windows. Lock the door and hide yourself. I´ll be back when it´s safe again. Don´t worry about me." Placing a soft kiss on the surprised opened lips of her beautiful blonde, Jane took her spare gun and closed the door behind herself. Waiting to hear the clicking sound of the lock before she tiptoed into the darkness of the house.<p> 


	8. Oh What A Night

**Oh What A Night**

Maura locked the door as Jane had told her to and then went into the built in closet, figuring that this would be the best place to hide. In between all those pants and shirts. Shivering in the cold air the blonde realised that she was not wearing any clothes. She quickly slipped into some underwear and a random shirt, grabbing a pair of pants she was already retreating into the back of one of the huge closets. Maura hid behind a stack of clothes and put the pants on. Listening to every sound the house made, she was not fully awake yet and to be honest with herself she was scared.

* * *

><p><em>What if something happened to Jane? What if that guy from two weeks ago had returned? What if someone had broken into the house? What if..?<em>

All these "What ifs" haunted her. Had this darkness always been that thick? Maura wished she could return to the earlier bliss she and Jane had shared in the blanket fort. She had loved her official first date with the woman she loved. Maura had never been to a carnival before or in a blanket fort and doing those things with Jane only made them more perfect than they had been. The blonde closed her eyes and tried to think of beautiful memories she had shared with Jane. Not wanting to imagine all the horrible scenarios her detective might go through at this very moment.

* * *

><p>In the meantime Jane was wandering the house, her feet moving as silently as possible. She tried to not cause one of the floorboards to squeak. Her gun was drawn as every of her nerve endings were firing. Adrenaline rushing through her veins.<p>

_No one was allowed to hurt her Maura. No one was allowed to scare her petite doctor. _

Silently congratulating herself for her luck to be here this very evening Jane was checking the next room which was empty too.

After she was sure that the upper floor was clear she slowly moved downstairs.

_Did she hear a creak? Or feel a swoosh of cold air? Was someone behind her?_

Jane spun around just to be facing the blanket fort again. She had been scared for a millisecond.

The detective continued her journey through the dark house. Her mind was wandering to her beautiful girlfriend who was currently waiting upstairs for her return. Jane could imagine how scared Maura must be after having to face the attack only about a week before and now this. When Jane opened the door of the guest bathroom cold air greeted her. She saw the stone that was lying on the bathroom floor and she leaned down to inspect it. Looking out through the hole in the window she could see a bald figure skip away. Jane skipped out of the room and to the front door. She only had time to grab a key and slip into her jacket as she remembered she was not wearing a shirt. Pulling the zipper of the jacket up while she ran, she could hear the door falling shut behind her.

* * *

><p><em>Where was Jane? What took her so long?<em>

Maura had lost every sense of space and time. She had no idea for how long Jane had been gone already while she was hiding in that closet. Her legs were pulled to her chest and she rested her head on them.

_Please make Jane return to me safely._

She was silently praying to someone she actually did not believe in but Maura was desperate. She could not nor did she want to think of a life without the raven haired detective.

Maura was determined to ask her girlfriend to move in with her right there and then. Not being able to imagine how this evening would have gone if Jane would not have been there.

* * *

><p>Jane was still following the dark shape that was running away from her. She got closer and closer and then suddenly she tackled the person in front of her "Boston Police! Who are you?" Jane turned the now shivering body beneath her around and was looking into the face of a frightened teenage boy who was barely 16 years old. The detective gasped in surprise at who the assumed perpetrator was.<p>

"What the hell?! I mean what where you doing at Doctor Isles house and why did you throw a stone through her window?"

The teenage boy´s eyes widened more and more as he stuttered, "It..i-it was..a..d-d-dare..I´m sorry..I-I-I-I did..not want to..hurt anyone…I`m-I´m so sorry…the other..the other boys told me..to do it-t..They said..I could join their c-club if I threw that stone..through the window..".

Jane shook her head in disbelief. "You think this is cool? Scaring a woman? I truly do not get you kids. Where do you live? I´m going to bring you home and have a word with your parents."

The boy only nodded guiding Jane to a house only a couple of streets away from Maura´s. Jane was pissed and tired. She only wanted to return to her beautiful blonde, holding her petite body while she slept. She could not believe that this evening had to be ruined by a stupid boy who thought throwing stones into another person's window was a joke or even cool.

Jane returned the shivering teenager to his parents, having a word with them she made sure that this would never happen again. They also agreed that the boy would apologise for his behaviour and pay for the broken window.

Rubbing her neck as she walked back home, yes Jane considered Maura´s house her home, she could not help but yawn. The adrenaline had worn off and a heavy tiredness had taken over her body as she entered her girlfriend´s house again. Already calling Maura´s name from the door she got rid of the jacket and moved upstairs. The gun which had been stacked in her sweats now was securely put away into a drawer.

"Maur? I´m back..it´s all ok. Honey please open up?" Jane was knocking on the bedroom door.

* * *

><p>Maura heard a voice, no she heard Jane´s voice. Jumping to her feet she stumbled through the darkness and found the door in an instant. Unlocking it and nearly falling into two strong arms. She had almost fallen asleep again in that closet. Her exhaustion greater than her fear. Jane helped her blonde back into the room and into bed while she told her what had happened. Relieved, a smile formed on Maura´s lips as she heard that the feared attack had only been a joke. Jane climbed into bed next to Maura and pulled her petite form onto her body, holding her close as she kissed into her hair<p>

"Jane, please move in with me..?" Maura mumbled before she fell asleep.


	9. Who Doesn t Love Shopping

**A/N Since I have started university a couple of days ago I won´t be able to update more often than once a week. I´ll most likely update on the weekends. Thank you for your patience.**

* * *

><p><strong>Who Doesn´t Love Shopping<strong>

Jane woke up early. She didn´t know why since she never woke up early if she did not have to but actually she was glad to be awake. This way she could watch the angelic features of her girlfriend who was still peacefully snoring on top of her.

_My girlfriend. How she loved to say those two words. Maura was hers. She could proudly present this gorgeous woman as hers. She, Jane Clementine Rizzoli, had a girlfriend that made heads turn. A drop dead gorgeous woman. She wanted to spend all her time with this woman and Jane was more than sure that she wanted to marry Maura one day..that she wanted to make the blonde officially hers. God was that still her? Since when had she become such a cheesy person? Maybe since she had fallen for Maura. The blonde brought out the best in her or as Jane would call it THE WORST._

_But just one look into that angelic face was enough to make her remember why she was living._

_Jane loved to watch Maura sleep…_

* * *

><p>Maura was dreaming happily in the arms of her strong detective. The events of last night already forgotten. Being so comfortable caused her to sleep longer than usual. It was already past ten when she finally opened her eyes, a smile painted onto her face as she looked up and met the chocolate orbs of her beautiful Jane. "Good Morning" she mumbled before she leaned up and left a chaste kiss on the brunette´s soft lips. "Good Morning, sleepyhead. How did you sleep?" Jane was brushing blonde curls out of Maura´s face while she was speaking.<p>

"Wonderful because I was in your arms" Maura beamed up at her girlfriend before she slowly sat up and leaned in for another kiss. Suggesting that it was a good idea to grab breakfast and then just send the day together.

Jane was more than happy with that suggestion and agreed, following the blonde down the stairs and into the living room. The smell of coffee mixed with bacon and scrambled eggs was filing the kitchen soon after. Stealing a piece of bacon from Maura´s plate Jane took her mug and sat down.

"So, Maur..um..did you mean it when you asked me to move in with you last night? I mean it´s fine if you just asked because you were scared..I just..I like the idea."

"Yes, of course. I meant everything I told you. I want you to move in with me. I want to wake up in your arms every day and fall asleep next to you again. So yes I did mean it and I would love for you to…"

A loud knock on the door interrupted Maura in her speech.

Angela´s voice was echoing through the hall" Jane? Maura? Girls, are you home? Your cars are standing in the patio. I made too much lunch and wanted to ask if you two wanted to join me, Janie? Janie, I know you're in there!"

Maura was already opening her mouth to say something as a hand sneaked over her mouth and a lean body pressed against hers, Jane´s dark curls tickled her neck as she whispered into her ear

"Sh..Maur. Lets just pretend we're not at home. She won´t leave us alone for the rest of the day if we let her in." The blonde nodded slowly, wanting to protest but knowing that Jane was surely right.

"Ok, fine. Sounds like you two are hiding from me or really not home. Jane, make sure you bring Maura to our family dinner next Sunday, since you so surprisingly bailed on tomorrows dinner" Angela huffed as she returned to the guest house.

* * *

><p>When the two women had finished their breakfast they decided to get dressed so they would not spend the entire day at home. "So what do you want to do today, sweetheart?" Jane cocked her eyebrow as she was marvelling at Maura´s glorious body while the latter one put her clothes on.<p>

The blonde turned around with a huge smile plastered on her face. "Since you are going to move in here I thought we could go shopping to celebrate this."

"Shopping?" Jane whined "We really have to go shopping? I thought we would have a nice date weekend and now you´re torturing me?"

"Jane your ma clearly invited me for next week's Sunday dinner and I want to look good, besides I promise you won´t hate everything…you got to see me undress and I know of a shop even you will love" Maura´s eyebrow raised a little as her mouth quirked into a smirk.

"Fine!" the brunette groaned and threw her hands into the air, "Let's go shopping".

* * *

><p>Two hours later Jane was sure she could not walk much farther. Her feet were aching and her stomach grumbled. To her surprise shopping with Maura had not been as bad as she had assumed it would be. Her blonde and been right. Watching her undress and reveal that perfect body was always an event and Jane thanked every power in the universe for being so lucky to be able to see that woman undress, to smell her intoxicating scent and to be able to feel her soft skin.<p>

_God how she loved Maura!_

Maura also had been right about that certain shop Jane would enjoy. She had taken her detective lingerie shopping.

Jane´s eyes never had left Maura´s body as her girlfriend had presented her curves in all those flimsy corsets, bras and thongs. The brunette had clearly only picked items that consisted of the least material possible. She could only imagine how amazing it would be to undress Maura later when she was wearing one of those see through bras. Jane´s eyes had been glued to the blonde the whole time and she was sure she had been drooling but who could blame her.

Maura had been enjoying this second part of their shopping trip immensely and to be honest even more then picking a dress for Sunday dinner.

Feeling Jane´s eyes on her body aroused her. It made her feel wanted and like the most beautiful woman in the world. She could practically feel how Jane undressed her in her mind. Soft silk and flimsy lace had been brushing over her skin for nearly an hour as she tried all the pieces on that her girlfriend, her Jane, had picked out for her.

Now Maura was as hungry as Jane and to be honest she also was feeling slightly hot and bothered. She could see that Jane was feeling the same and the smirk that had been plastered onto her face did not leave her lips as they headed into a small diner to grab some food.

This was going to be an interesting evening.


	10. Impatient Lovers

**A/N: It´s been a busy week so I´m sorry for having to keep this update short.** **x**

* * *

><p><strong>Impatient Lovers<strong>

Maura and Jane were sitting in the booth of the small diner.

Yes a diner was not romantic at all and Jane had planned this weekend as a romantic date weekend. Actually she had wanted to go away for these couple of days but their busy work schedules did not allow such a luxury.

Their hunger had taken the lead and that was how they ended up in this small diner in the mall.

Jane was eating her burger as fast as she could, the throbbing between her legs was distracting and spurring her on. She needed "her" Maura now. She wanted "her" Maura now.

The blonde who was sitting across from her, was nervously playing with her fork while she was eating her fries with the other hand. Her own heat was pooling as she felt Jane´s lustful stares on her.

* * *

><p>They had never eaten as fast as they did on this early evening. Spurred on by the lust that was simmering inside of them, they rushed to Jane´s car as soon as they were done eating. The brunette was carrying Maura´s shopping bags. Their trip had been quite successful and the blonde was not only owning a couple of new dresses and shoes now but she also proudly possessed new lingerie that Jane had picked out for her. She had known that she would look drop dead gorgeous in them.<p>

Jane´s expression had revealed how sexy those flimsy silk pieces really had looked on her and how perfectly they were hugging her curves. Her girlfriend´s chocolate orbs had basically undressed her in this fitting room.

* * *

><p>Maura pressed her legs together. The constant ache between them not subsiding as they drove home. Jane had trouble concentrating on the road when all she wanted was to kiss the blonde´s pink lips, to taste her soft skin and to feel her velvety folds.<p>

The moment she pulled up in front of Maura´s house and stopped the engine Jane had leaned over the console and kissed the other woman deeply. As soon as the blonde had unbuckled herself she was on the brunette´s lap. Hands tangled into raven curls while lips crashed together. The driver's seat was pushed back when neither of them could wait until they were in the house; even though their home was only a few steps away.

Jane hastily unbuttoned Maura´s blouse and jeans, she pushed her girlfriend´s bra up and attached her lips to those perfect breasts. Taking one of the already perky nipples in between her lips she started to suck hungrily. The moans she elicited from the blonde´s throat was music to her ears. Sucking harder her nails roamed over soft skin, raking over Maura´s sides and onto her back. The delicate form of the smaller woman was moving more into the detective. Her back arching and her breath hitching as she desperately needed to be touched at her most private part.

The former ache had gotten unbearable and Maura was practically begging for Jane´s fingers to give her release.

Long fingers finally sneaked past the waistband of her panties, brushing through silky wetness before Jane gently pushed two fingers into her. Giving the blonde a couple of minutes to adjust to the intrusion, before she quickly and deeply pumped her fingers into the woman on top of her. Wanting to give her a fast release.

Maura who was already close, welcomed the invasion with even louder moans. Screaming Jane´s name as she came closer and closer to the peak of pleasure she was about to tumble over.

She moved harder down onto the delicate fingers of her detective while her head was thrown back, blonde curls cascading over her back. Soon she could feel her walls tighten around Jane´s fingers.

With one last curl into her g-spot, Maura came hard, screaming Jane´s name loudly.

She did not give herself much time to recover from her high as she dropped to her knees the second she could breathe again. The steering wheel was pressing into her back but the blonde did not mind as she tugged and yanked at Jane´s pants until they gave way to her and came a little further down. Enabling Maura to push the brunette´s panties aside and bury her nose in the wet folds of her girl. The musky smell of arousal hit her and she could not help but moan.

Letting her tongue flick over Jane´s love bud and then delve into the tall woman's centre. Maura, accompanied by Jane´s encouraging moans and groans, made the taller woman come undone under her skilled tongue. Jane´s scream echoed through the car as she came hard.

* * *

><p>After Maura had devoured every single drop of Jane´s wetness she peaked up at her, a smug smile on her lips while they still glistened, coated in Jane´s cum.<p>

The brunette pulled her beautiful girlfriend up and into a loving but deep kiss. Another moan escaping her lips as she could taste herself on those full and kiss swollen lips.

"Let's go inside sweetheart, before my ma comes out to check on us", Jane´s voice was hoarse as she spoke and she could not help but chuckle at the image of her ma´s face if she would see them half naked and mushed together in the front seat of a car.


	11. Cucumber Masks And Mud Baths

**Cucumber Masks And Mud Baths**

The next morning over breakfast Jane told Maura that she would love to take her girlfriend to the spa for the last day of their "dating weekend".

_"Dating weekend" was an expression that had crossed the brunette´s mind as soon as she had thought about their perfect first date. She was not as fond of spas as Maura was but since she wanted to make this as special as she could, she had made a spa appointment for the both of them. Considering the last very stressful few days, the spa seemed to be an even better idea right now, as it had been at the beginning of the week when Jane had booked their…what did they call this again? Ah yes "couples massage and pamper packet". She had felt a little weird as she had booked this but after all Maura and her were a couple._

The blonde had beamed at the mention of the spa. She was excited to go and she could not finish her breakfast any faster. Pulling her Jane upstairs after they had eaten and urging her to get dressed as she herself simply threw on some slacks and a sweater. Jane had never seen Maura dress so fast. Usually her blonde needed about half an hour to pick out an outfit so she was fairly impressed that her doctor could dress that fast and still look amazing.

Jane herself put on a simple pair of jeans and a BPD t-shirt.

She never really cared what she wore or how she would look to others. She knew that Maura thought she was beautiful regardless of what she wore.

* * *

><p>Only 10 minutes later they were sitting in Jane´s car and Jane was driving towards the spa she had made the appointment at.<p>

The drive went by in no time and in comfortable silence. Maura was playing with her hands as she wanted nothing more than to lace her hand into Jane´s but she knew that her beautiful detective would not be able to drive if they were holding hands.

As soon as they had arrived Jane got out of the car and walked over to the passenger´s side, opening the door for her girlfriend and helping her out of the car.

The brunette laced her hand into the blonde´s. She locked the car and guided her beauty over to the spa and inside.

"Hi..uh I booked a couples massage and pamper packet under the name of Jane Rizzoli" shifting a little nervously under the eyes of the woman behind the counter. Maura gently squeezed her hand as she gauged how nervous Jane was.

After the woman had found their appointment she brought them to the changing rooms.

* * *

><p>The women got in and stripped out of their clothes, not without admiring the others perfectly shaped body. Maura´s eyes as always immediately drawn to Jane´s perfect abs while Jane´s chocolate orbs were glued to Maura´s now exposed breasts.<p>

_Rack of God was truly the right expression to describe Maura´s breasts. _Jane could not draw her eyes away as her thoughts circled around her girlfriend´s oh so perfect body.

_Those two unflawed rounds that fit into her palms like nothing else did. _Biting her lip as she could nearly feel their full flesh and the soft skin in her hands. _The way Maura´s nipples felt when they hardened under her fingers. _Shaking her head to get the moans she was hearing out of her head and to be able to concentrate, Jane slid on a robe and just now noticed that Maura was wearing one as well.

A chuckle left Maura´s lips as Jane shook her head. Having noticed the brunette´s stare as she had undressed. Taking Jane´s hand into her own, she guided her into a room with two massage tables next to each other. Maura let go of her girlfriend´s hand and took her robe off. She lay down on the table and covered her lower half with a towel.

Jane who was not as comfortable to be naked around anyone except Maura hesitated.

"Do I really have to undress, Maur?" Jane whined.

"Yes Jane. You have to get undressed. It´s not as if they would see anything. You´re lying on your front and your lower half is covered. You really have nothing to be ashamed of. You are so beautiful and strong and sexy" Maura went on until Jane huffed and took her robe off, quickly laying down on her table and covered her lower half.

* * *

><p>The massage had been spent in silence. A silence that was only disrupted by Maura´s sighs and moans or one of Jane´s groans.<p>

Both women got face masks before they settled into a mud bath. Jane had insisted that they would not use the separate tubs but get into one since she wanted to hold Maura.

Wrapping her arms around the blonde from behind, she pulled her petite body tight against herself. Leaving a kiss on the smaller woman´s shoulder as they relaxed into the mud.

Talking about Jane moving in again they decided to pick up Jane´s most important belongings after their spa visit was over. The rest of Jane´s belongings would have to follow at a later date.

After their treatments, the more than relaxed and glowing women left the spa and drove to Jane´s apartment where Maura helped the detective to pack her clothes and most needed cosmetics. Not that Maura would call them cosmetics since all Jane needed was a toothbrush and her favourite shampoo.

* * *

><p>Late at night, after having spent the evening cooking and chatting, Maura as well as Jane sunk into the big and soft bed that now was not only Maura´s but from this day on, also Jane´s.<p>

Maura snuggled into her brunette and rested her head onto the chest of the taller woman. Lacing their hands together she asked the question that had bugged her all day, "Jane? Do we tell people at work about us or do we keep it under the covers and enjoy it as our little secret for a while?"

Jane´s hand was twirling a honey-blonde curl around her finger as she spoke, "Uh well I would like to not spill the news for a little while. Not because I´m not proud to be yours but just because I want to have you all to myself for a little bit longer. I mean only if you're ok with this."

Maura nodded as Jane gave the exact same answer she would have given, "This is more than ok with me. I like to have you all to myself for just a little bit longer. I love you, Jane."

"I love you too, Maura."

With those words in her mind, the blonde fell asleep. Tightly cuddled into her detective, nothing really mattered to her any more.


	12. Soapy Pleasures With A Slice Of Murder

**Soapy Pleasures With A Slice Of Murder**

Their alarm went off early and Jane´s immediate reaction was to groan as she wanted nothing more than stay in bed, cuddled up with her beautiful and oh so warm girlfriend.

Beautiful blonde curls were splayed out all over her chest and Jane could hear the still very even breathing sounds that came from Maura. She could feel a nose nuzzling more into her chest as the blonde on top of her slowly woke up, sleepy eyes peeked up at her. The slightly flushed face of the doctor was framed by unruly curls and Jane could not think of anything more angelic than her beauty when she woke up.

"Good morning, my love" Jane kissed the cute snub nose in front of her, "how did you sleep?"

Maura rubbed her eyes and spoke in a hoarse voice "Morning. I slept heavenly as always when you hold me."

Jane was staring into Maura´s hazel orbs until her doctor reluctantly and slowly got up, making her way into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>The sway in the blonde´s hips made Jane crazy as it always did. <em>How could one woman be so damn sexy and still so unaware of her effect on others? Didn't she know that swaying her hips like that made Jane horny instantly?<em>

The so perfectly shaped ass parading around in front of her was too much for Jane and she jumped out of bed. Reaching Maura as she was about to step into the shower. Jane pressed her body into the blonde´s back, whispering in a seductive tone "Maura Isles, I arrest you for this body of yours. It´s illegal to look that hot in the early morning. I sentence you to shower with me." Jane didn´t wait for Maura to answer her, gently nibbling at the smaller woman´s earlobe she pushed her fully into the shower and turned the water on.

Hands caressed Maura´s sides and then moved to her chest, grabbing her breasts. Jane started to massage the full rounds in her hands, tweaking a nipple from time to time. Her actions were encouraged by low moans from the blonde who could already feel herself getting aroused.

After a torturous while, or at least that´s how it felt for Maura, Jane who had been playing with the hardened peaks of her girlfriend´s breasts while she had been kissing, biting and sucking Maura´s neck, finally turned her around and pinned her against the wall, securing her hands over her head.

Jane´s hand cupped Maura´s aching centre and started to rub. The brunette could feel how wet her beautiful doctor already was, gently dipping one of her long and delicate fingers that Maura so much appreciated, into the hot folds of the woman writhing in front of her. A second finger followed shortly after the first. Jane slowly built up her rhythm, pumping in and out of Maura while her lips were dancing against full ones. Tongues battled for dominance as Jane brought her Maura closer and closer to release. Her thumb was swiping over the blonde´s engorged clit_. _Jane could feel the walls of the smaller woman contract around her fingers and curled them upwards into her g-spot. She wanted to push her beautiful girlfriend over the edge. After a couple more minutes, Maura´s scream echoed through the bathroom, her petite body writhing and shaking as she came undone. Jane let her ride out her orgasm before she eased her fingers out of the blonde and licked them clean, humming at the sweet taste. Seeing her girl like this and knowing that she was the reason for those flushed cheeks, made Jane only wetter. She knew she was close so she simply pushed two fingers into herself, her thumb now playing with her own clit. Her lips never leaving Maura´s as she brought herself relief. Jane came fast as she had been close already by watching her blonde come undone.

* * *

><p>The women had been chatting about anything and everything while they were eating their breakfast. Neither of them could have been happier about spending their breakfast together.<p>

* * *

><p>Jane and Maura had decided that entering the precinct together would be less suspicious than them entering without the other, so they were walking towards the elevator next to each other. Jane was fighting to kiss her girlfriend goodbye while they were waiting for the elevators to arrive. Knowing that Maura would be going right down to the morgue like every morning Jane was pondering if there was a way to somehow steal a kiss from those pink lips without getting caught.<p>

Her train of thought was interrupted as Maura quickly squeezed her hand and then got into the elevator, nodding her goodbye with a mesmerising smile on her lips. Jane nodded as subtle as Maura had, her chocolate orbs lovingly resting on the blonde as the doors closed.

* * *

><p>"We identified our Jane Doe. Her name is Patricia McIntire."<p>

"What?! You guys identified her and did not call me?" Jane was fuming. She could not believe that the team had kept this information from her.

"Jane you specifically said we should neither call you nor Maura the whole weekend and believe me you don´t wanna mess with you, when you looked the way you did when you told us.. What were you and the doctor actually doing over the weekend, Hm?" Frankie looked at his sister who had stopped pacing up and down the room and now looked like she was in a totally different world.

"Me? and..and Maura? Nothing. I invited her to a..um..spa treatment since she has been putting up with all my bullshit, ya know."

Jane masked the smirk that was threatening to form on her face. Well a spa treatment it had been indeed but the guys did not have to know about the details of the day. Let alone that she and the beautiful doctor were a couple now.

Jane wanted to enjoy her blonde for a little while longer without having anyone butt into their relationship.

Threading a hand through her unruly raven curls, she faced the board that held every piece of evidence they already had in the open murder case.

"So does she have a husband or siblings or at least anyone we can contact?"

Frankie looked up from his desk as soon as Jane had stopped speaking, "Yes she has a husband and we tried to contact him already but it appears that he is either not in the country or he just disappeared. We could not reach him on his cell or locate it. Their house looks like it´s completely empty and no one can give us any information about him. This guy is a freaking mystery."

* * *

><p>While the team was puzzling about how to find the husband of their victim or at least one family member, Maura was working on the corpse again.<p>

She was determined to find the murder weapon so that there was at least one new clue they could work on.

After a couple of hours of hard work a very proud Maura sauntered into the bull pen. She threw a quick glance at Jane before she began to talk.

"I might know what our victim has been stabbed with. Considering the depth of the wounds I would say she was killed by a 17 inch hunting knife. Probably an American bowie knife made out of stainless steel. Originally designed by Col. James Bowie, a Bowie knife describes any large sheath knife. While it may not be everyone's self-defence weapon of choice, a Bowie knife is an excellent hunting knife. In addition, their handsome appearance makes them favourites for collectors."

Korsak glanced at Jane while Maura kept blabbing away about the advantages and disadvantages of Bowie knives, "So our killer is either a hunter or a collector?"

Jane nodded before she added, "Or someone who just wants us to think that. Well neither of these help us since there are way too many of those knives out there, right Maur?"

Maura was scrunching up her nose as she tried to estimate the exact number of Bowie knives that were possibly out there. "Yes you are right Jane. There are about 10,000 of those in private households and hunting associations."

Jane, Korsak and Frankie spent the rest of their morning trying to track down everyone who had ever bought such a knife, while Maura was doing paperwork in her office.

At around 12:30 Jane sent Maura a short text:

_"I´ll pick you up for lunch in 30 minutes, ok? _

_I love you, Jane"_


	13. Lunch For Lovers

**Lunch For Lovers**

Maura heard her phone buzzing and immediately grabbed for her bag. Rummaging through her bag for a couple of minutes until she felt the small buzzing object fall into her hand.

Hoping that the incoming text was from Jane, the blonde opened it.

The genuine smile that spread on her lips as she read Jane´s invitation for lunch lit up her whole face. Knowing that Jane did not wait for her answer despite the question mark she had put there.

She knew that Maura would never decline a lunch invitation. The blonde kept reading those two lines over and over again and the report she had been typing before was forgotten.

* * *

><p>Since she and Jane were an item, work suddenly was not as important to her anymore, not that she was getting sloppy but now there was something that made her life better. She did not only have her work, like she had before. She had someone to come home to. Someone she could curl up next to after a hard day of work and someone who would hold her at night.<p>

There was something besides work that fulfilled her. Something that was better than work.

_She loves me. Jane Rizzoli really loves me._

_How long had she been suppressing her feelings for the tall, raven-haired beauty? Since the day they met? Yes…she was sure that she had fallen for Jane the second they met. Sure, she hadn't been head over heels for the detective but there had been an immediate attraction. An attraction that had grown with the time they had spent together._

_Jane had quickly become the subject of Maura´s daydreams…and also of her sexual fantasies._

_Yes Maura had been with women before but that had never been anything serious. She just had experimented since she never had cared about gender. She was attached to beautiful human beings and it had never mattered to her if her crush was female or male. But with Jane, it was different. She was not only having a crush on Jane…it was not just sexual attraction…Maura was attracted to Jane´s soul as much as her body. She wanted to spend her life with the detective. She even wanted to marry her Jane someday and she knew that it was way too early to think about this so early in a relationship. The blonde simply felt like she had known Jane forever. Like the two of them had met in an earlier life already. Doctor Isles believed in the concept of soul mates and she was sure that Jane Clementine Rizzoli was just that, her soul mate._

* * *

><p>Lost in her thoughts, Maura did not even notice that Jane had entered her office. The detective had lingered in the doorway for a little, her eyes glued to her beauty as she was sitting there and absentmindedly wrapping a strand of honey-blonde hair around her finger.<p>

This woman was hers and Jane would make sure that she would stay hers.

Stepping into the room Jane made her way around Maura´s desk and spun her chair around to lean in for a loving kiss. The brunette´s lips met the soft and pinkish ones of her girl. Only pulling away when she felt the need for air. Both women gasped loudly, "Hi, Jane…are the 30 minutes already over? I..uh..I think I was dreaming a little", Maura spoke as she was blinking rapidly.

"Yes sweetheart the 30 minutes are over and I am here to pick you up for lunch. I know, you looked adorable while day dreaming. So are you ready to go and what did you think about?"

The blonde´s cheeks flushed a crimson red, "Yes I´m ready. I was dreaming about you." Jane nodded knowingly, not saying anything more since she could see how flustered her darling was. She could imagine what Maura had thought about and she did not need to hear it since she dreamed about their future on a daily basis. Neither of them needed words to communicate. They were both very comfortable with not saying anything. Even as comfortable as they were with talking about everything and anything.

Lacing their hands together, Jane led the blonde out of her office and into the elevator. Taking the direct way to the garage spared them of meeting anyone else.

* * *

><p>Jane had decided to take Maura to a small cafe and was pulling up in front of it, only after a couple of minutes. Taking her blonde´s hand again as they walked into the restaurant, Jane lifted their hands to her lips and kissed Maura´s soft skin lovingly.<p>

Luck was on their side and they quickly found a table for themselves. Jane was quickly skimming through the menu. She knew that she wanted to order fries and a burger. Maura took longer than her, reading every description deliberately. Taking her sweet time as she tried to decide what she would like to order.

Lunch was going by way too fast for the love birds. Maura was stealing Jane´s fries even though she had refused to order her own. Having insisted that a ham and avocado sandwich was healthier than anything else. Jane did not mind it though, being used to Maura stealing pieces of her food after having refused to order something unhealthy. She never mentioned it but found it incredibly adorable. The brunette was happy that her girl was so comfortable with her that she easily stole her food or clothes.

There was no better sight than Maura walking around her house dressed in nothing more than one of Jane´s oversized shirts. Jane loved every minute she spend with this woman and she could not believe that it had taken her so long to reveal her feelings to the blonde.

* * *

><p>Just like that Jane had gotten lost in her thoughts for a moment. Violently being brought back to reality as both of their phones went off.<p>

"Rizzoli"

"Isles"

"I´ll be right there" Jane and Maura nearly spoke simultaneously. Hanging up and seeing the others repelled face made them laugh instantly. Neither of them liked how this lunch had ended but since they were working together they knew that they would not have to leave the other.

Jane paid for their meal even though Maura was protesting severely. The women linked their arms as they exited the cafe. Chatting about what they could do in the evening while they walked to Jane´s car. Both of them wanted to prolong their enjoyable lunch date as long as possible before they had to concentrate on a new corpse again.

As always Jane helped her blonde into the car and then sped off to their crime scene.


	14. Back To Work

**A/N** This chapter has some elements of the show in it since I used one of the episodes as an inspiration.

As always I am thanking YourFaceIsHawt for reading my late night dyslexia and for always having awesome ideas when I don´t know how to continue.

* * *

><p><strong>Back To Work<strong>

The second corpse had been found behind a supermarket. Some children had stumbled over the woman and alerted the cops. They were still standing outside of the police barrier with their parents as Maura and Jane arrived at the crime scene.

* * *

><p>It took Jane all of her strength not rush to the passenger door and open it up for Maura but she was trying to not arouse suspicion. She was trying to mask her attraction to the blonde in front of the guys.<p>

Helping her girlfriend through the barrier as she always had done it, Jane could not keep her eyes from lingering on Maura´s butt for a second.

She could not help but look, who could blame her? Having such a perfect girlfriend and then not getting distracted by her was simply impossible.

Jane tied her raven curls into a ponytail while she made her way over to Korsak and Frankie. Not without stealing one last glance at Maura of course "What do we have here?"

Korsak looked down at his notes before he spoke "Juliette Lewis, 28. She appears to be stabbed to death. The position the corpse is lying in reminds us of our last victim but aside from that this murder is completely different. Our victim appears to have died here, unless the doctor tells us something different. Her purse is gone but the offender seems to have forgotten to take her ID away from her. Also it appears as if the offender got surprised and could not finish his work."

Jane had been nodding while she had listened to the facts. She was now putting on her gloves to have a closer look at the corpse.

* * *

><p>Making her way over to where her blonde beauty was leaning over the corpse and took different samples. Labelling and putting different fabric samples and hair away into small bags. She did not notice that Jane was approaching her since she was too wrapped up in her work. Jane crouched next to Maura as the blonde lifted a small piece of something Jane could not identify into the air, slightly squinting her beautiful hazel eyes as she mustered it. A victorious hum left her lips and she declared to the woman next to her "Looks like that could be something." She had noticed Jane´s presence only a moment earlier and now she was smiling at the detective, having put her find away first. "Found something interesting, swee..?", Jane bit her lips as she nearly called Maura "sweetie", her head shot around and checked their surroundings for anyone who could have heard her call the doctor this.<p>

Maura gave Jane a reassuring smile before she spoke "No one is listening, Jay. But yes this could be something. I found a piece of latex at the rim of a stab wound, don´t get too excited yet since we don´t know if this will help us to solve the crime but it could be a first step. Also the wounds appear to be very similar to the ones of our last victim but before I have had a chance to do her autopsy, I can´t tell you anything more."

Handing her evidence bags over to a criminal assistant as the corpse was packed up. The blonde turned towards Jane "Could you help me into the garbage container?" Maura put on an overall before she looked at Jane. With a nod, the taller woman offered her girlfriend a hand and helped her inside the container. She could not help but notice how sexy Maura looked even in this type of clothing.

* * *

><p>After a couple of minutes and a thorough search that did not bring any new evidence, Maura climbed out of the container again, accepting Jane´s hand for help. Getting rid of the overalls, she followed her detective back to the other officers who were talking to the kids who had found the victim again.<p>

Maura and Jane waited until they had had Korsak´s and Frankie´s attention before she spoke "We might have found something that could help us find her offender but I can´t tell you anything more until I have examined her closely."

The guys nodded and looked after Jane and Maura as they strolled back to Jane´s car. The women left the crime scene again and headed back to the police department.

* * *

><p>Korsak turned to Frankie, "Hey did I just imagine that or did those two seem different than usual?"<p>

"Hmpfgh, I don´t know. Could be but I would not know why they could be different. Thinking about it, the both of them were acting weird at the last crime scene too and what's with this weekend they apparently spent together?" Frankie was rubbing the back of his neck.

Korsak shook his head "I don´t know but they somehow seem to act weird lately. Well what do we know, maybe they finally told each other they were in love?"

Frankie laughed at that thought, "Oh no. I´m sticking to my first statement. They´ll either never tell the other or they´ll need two more years. You will lose that money Korsak." Frankie was talking about the bet they had on when the women would finally declare their love for each other.

* * *

><p>During their ride to the police department neither Maura nor Jane talked about the case since they did not want to disrupt the comfortable atmosphere. Maura was absentmindedly playing with a strand of her hair as she thought about what they could do tonight. Should she take Jane out for dinner? Or they could just have a night in, order some take out and cuddle up on the couch.<p>

The blonde decided to make plans for the evening later when they could knew how exhausted they would be in the evening.

Jane parked her car in the garage under the department and leaned over the console after she had checked their surroundings for anyone who could see them. Kissing Maura´s full lips lovingly before she mumbled "Have a good rest of the day at work, sweetheart. I´ll see you later in the morgue." The blonde cupped Jane´s cheeks, returning the soft kiss. Her lips danced with Jane´s pink ones before she slowly pulled away, "Thank you my love. Yes I´ll see you later."

Exiting the car as graciously as always, Maura leaned into the car one last time "I love you" and then she sauntered away. Waving towards Jane as she entered the building.

Jane was still sitting in her car, mesmerised by the sway of Maura´s hips. Her eyes having been glued to the plump butt of her girlfriend. She needed a couple of minutes to control herself again.

* * *

><p>After those few minutes that had felt like an eternity she exited her car and followed Maura into the department.<p> 


	15. Mama Knows?

**Mama Knows..?**

Angela was suspicious. Her daughter had been sneaking around the past few weeks. Had Jane spent more time with Maura than usual? Her car had always been outside the doctor´s house. What were the girls hiding and why was Jane at Maura´s every single day? Or did Jane have a new boyfriend and Maura was helping her hide it? But why would Jane feel the need to hide something so important from her?

The confident woman and from what others described a little nosy, was cooking dinner. She was determined to get Maura and Jane to talk to her, well at least Maura. Her plan was to bring the freshly cooked lasagne over to the girls and practically demand to be asked inside.

They had blown her off way too often the last couple of weeks and why was Maura´s door suddenly always locked from the inside? What was going on behind those brightly lit windows?

Angela was studying the house opposite to her "own". It was a weird sight to have every window lit while the shades in Maura´s bedroom were closed.

* * *

><p>The girls who were cuddling in Maura´s bed were more than unaware of Angela´s prying eyes. They did not know that Jane´s mom was already wondering what was going on in the neighbouring house.<p>

Even if they knew, they surely would not care. Jane actually could not care less about her surroundings, her lips were pressed to Maura´s full and pink ones. The brunette was hovering over her petite girlfriend. One of her hands rested on Maura´s hips while the other slightly supported her own weight. Her toned thigh was pressing against Maura´s centre, rocking against it in a subtle way. The blonde was already panting heavily. Her hips pushed upwards into Jane´s body and she was begging for more friction.

Soon Jane´s jeans and shirt were lying on the ground next to Maura´s dress. Jane was now caressing the naked breasts in front of her. Paying close attention to stimulating both nipples equally since she knew how wild that would drive the blonde. Her hand was quickly making its way into Maura´s panties and started rubbing her already wet centre vigorously. Long fingers pushed inside the petite blonde and quickly worked their way in and out of her wet centre, bringing the doctor quickly closer and closer to release.

Jane loved how Maura reacted to her touches and she loved even more how she arched her back vigorously when she came undone. Her eyes squeezed shut and Jane´s name falling from her lips in a long cry.

Pulling a now very relaxed Maura into her arms and cuddling her tightly, Jane closed her eyes as she simply enjoyed lying in bed with her beauty half on top of her.

* * *

><p>Angela was pacing up and down her kitchen as she waited for her lasagne to be finished. She wanted to know what was going on now. She had been waiting long enough and she also had been patient long enough.<p>

Wrapping the still warm dinner up before she made her way over to the other house.

She rang the doorbell twice before waiting. When, after 10 minutes no one opened, Angela started to knock on the door "Maura? Are you home? I can see the light in your living room."

Jane had been grabbing her sweatpants and t-shirt as the doorbell rang. Groaning loudly since she had to leave her beautiful, flushed and very flustered girlfriend alone. The blonde clearly needed a couple more minutes than her detective, to collect herself and slip into some clothes.

Leaving a loving kiss on Maura´s slightly swollen lips before she whispered "I´ll take care of that sweetheart. Take your time."

Hearing her mother's voice echo through the closed door caused another loud groan to erupt from Jane´s throat.

* * *

><p>A slightly dishevelled Jane was now opening the door to find her mother who was holding a huge tray filled with delicious smelling lasagne. The food in front of her conjured a smile onto her, until then, very annoyed features.<p>

Angela did not even wait to be invited in and simply pushed herself past her daughter "I made you girl's dinner. You know you two have been pretty absent lately. Where´s Maura? What´s going on, Janie? Why is your hair standing into every direction? What did you do before you opened the door? Wait..do I even want to know?"

In that moment Jane remembered why she was hiding her relationship with Maura from her mom and everyone else. Being bombarded with questions was not what she wanted or needed.

"Thanks, ma. We really appreciate it. Uh..we are just pretty busy at work, ya know. Nothing special. Maur´s upstairs. She..uh..she took a nap after she came home. I´m pretty sure you woke her with your uproar. She should be down in a minute. Nothing´s going on. Just a usual day. Oh c´mon ma! There is nothing you need to know. Can we stop this interrogation now?" Jane´s hand was tousling her hair.

* * *

><p>Maura appeared in the kitchen a couple of minutes later. She herself was dressed into some yoga pants and an oversized shirt. Her cheeks still deeply flushed from her earlier release and she nearly looked as astonished as Jane had when her mom had been at the door.<p>

"Hello, Angela" Maura spotted the lasagne and was thankful she could talk about something "Thank you for bringing us dinner. That´s very nice of you."

"You´re very welcome, Maura, dear. Are you alright? Oh and how was your nap? Janie told me you had taken one."

"It was good, yes very good. Amazing actually", blushing even deeper as Maura thought of what they had been doing. She wasn't even lying when she said that. Turning towards the cupboard to take two plates out for the food and to avoid Angela´s staring eyes, Maura was internally praying that Jane´s mother kept her visit short. As much as she loved her girlfriend´s mother she actually had been looking forward to spending a slow evening cuddled up on the couch with Jane.

Jane, who was sensing Maura´s discomfort was already ushering her ma towards the door. Angela who sensed that she was about to get thrown out, started to blabber again. "Janie, seriously what's going on? Why are you always at Maura´s? I mean you have been here pretty often before but every day and night? Is Maura ok? Are you ok? What are you guys hiding?"

Jane sighed deeply, "Ma, we aren´t hiding anything. We just have a pretty hard case and we are working on it 24/7. Also Maur´s helping me with my messed up sleeping pattern. That´s all."

With those words Jane was pushing her still not satisfied mother out of the door.

Angela was pretty sure that her daughter had not told her the whole truth but since she didn´t know how else to get them to tell her what´s going on, Angela decided to stop her attempts at snooping for tonight and ask Frankie when she saw him next. Maybe her son would know something. While she shook her head she was returning to the guesthouse.

* * *

><p>"She´s gone, baby. Sorry for her intrusion", Jane was speaking as she walked back into the kitchen. She was right in time to take a plate loaded with lasagne from her girlfriend. Leaving another kiss on Maura´s lips before she followed the blonde into the living room. "It´s fine Jane. You couldn't know that your ma would come over. Do you think she knows?" Maura sat down next to her tall detective as they settled down onto the couch and started eating.<p>

"Don´t worry, cutiepants. I don´t think she has a clue but we really should tell everyone soon..before they start spying on us. Even though I would like to keep you my beautiful little secret, we should come out someday soon."


	16. Dinner Revelations

**Dinner Revelations**

Sunday was coming closer and closer.

To Jane´s dismay, the week had been flying by in a blink. She was not ready for Sunday dinner with her girlfriend and her whole family. She was not ready to come out to her family and she was not ready to present Maura to everyone. But weeks had gone by since they had become an item and no matter how much she loved that Maura was her beautiful little secret, she also wanted to be able to show how much she loved this woman in public. She did not want to hide her blonde and she sure as hell did not want her beauty to feel like she was ashamed of her…because Jane wasn´t. She could not be any happier and she wanted to show the world how happy she was.

It surely had taken some nagging from Maura to even get Jane to agree to coming out to her family over Sunday dinner but after the weeks that had gone by there would be no better time than this to finally come clean about how they felt about each other.

* * *

><p>That is why Jane found herself dressed in a more than decent pair of jeans and a clean shirt. Maura herself was clad in a, as Jane thought very sexy dress but Maura insisted that it was a more than suitable dress for "meeting the parents". She called it that even though she had already met and made friends with Angela. But tonight her relationship with Angela definitely would change. Maura would not only be Jane´s best friend anymore but her girlfriend and the woman she would most likely marry one day.<p>

Jane was nervously pacing up and down the living room as she waited for Maura to come downstairs. She had been ready what had felt like hours ago.

_What was taking Maura so long? This was just a simple dinner with family and friends..but why was she so nervous it was just a simple dinner? Why was she so nervous about telling everyone who she loved? This should not be so hard..this should be easy and not nerve wracking. Being with a woman should not be different than being with a man so why was it such a big deal if she was with a woman? If Maur was a man, I would not have to explain myself to everyone..I could just bring her to my parents and no one would even ask about us being together._

The brunette smiled when the blonde she had just been thinking about, as she always did, came down the stairs. "You are beautiful sweetheart" Jane beamed at her girlfriend and pulled her close, spinning her around twice and admiring her before she pressed a chaste kiss to those beautiful, full lips. "Thank you, Jane. I´m sorry I took so long but I wanted to look good for everyone" a blush crept up Maura´s cheeks as she said that, considering that everyone she would be meeting knew her already. She felt a little stupid for being as nervous as she was.

Jane took Maura´s hand into hers and guided her outside of the house before either of them could change their minds.

* * *

><p>Once in front of Maura´s guesthouse, Jane gently squeezed the blonde´s delicate hand and turned towards her "Are you ready, baby?" Maura nodded slowly even though she was probably as nervous as Jane was. Letting go of the detective´s hand she knocked the door.<p>

Angela opened the door a couple of minutes later, a huge smile on her face and clad in an apron, she ushered the girls inside. Telling Maura repeatedly how beautiful she looked and how happy she was that they had finally found the time to attend Sunday dinner again since the both of them had been a rare sight during the last few weeks.

Angela kept chattering away while she guided Maura and Jane into the dining room where Korsak, Frankie and Tommy were already waiting for them. After a hearty welcome, they all sat down at the table and Angela placed huge bowls of Spaghetti and Meatballs in front of them.

Everyone, despite Jane and Maura were digging into their food. The both of them were too nervous to eat much. They were too nervous to push more than a few bites of food past their lips. Jane´s hand was resting on Maura´s thigh under the table so no one was able to see it.

After dinner that had been dragging along way longer than usual, they were finally sitting around the table with coffee and some dessert. Jane could not take the pressure any longer and cleared her throat, "Well..ma, guys..I have to tell you all something." Jane could feel how Maura´s hand laced into hers. This simple gesture gave her the strength to go on with the sentence she had just started, licking her lips once more before she spoke again, "Maura…and I…we are a..couple…I..I love Maura." The brunette released her breath with a sigh and was now looking over at chocolate orbs met the hazel ones in an instant and the women were smiling at each other. Nothing mattered to them anymore. Their secret was out and the uproar that had been breaking out around them did not concern them.

They did not see how Frankie and Tommy looked at each other since they both had had feelings for the beautiful blonde doctor. Korsak was grinning and rubbing his hands while Angela was sitting there with an open mouth, staring at everyone that was sitting at the table.

Angela´s jaw had dropped and she was blatantly baffled.

* * *

><p>Sure she loved Maura but now Jane and Maura were a couple? Jane was gay? But Janie had always been with guys..what had happened? Had she always been gay? Or did she just fall in love with Maura? And what about Maura, had she been gay all the time? Wait..didn´t she surprise Maura with Ian? Angela was so confused that she did not know if she was happy or not. She knew she loved Maura and that the blonde doctor belonged to the Rizzoli family but this was just new to her. Jane looked happy. Janie actually looked more than happy and that was a sight Angela enjoyed. The news was a shock for her since this meant she would not get any grandchildren from her daughter even though she had always been looking forward to that. She had wanted to have a whole bunch of grandchildren and now had to get used to the idea of not getting any from her daughter.<p>

Angela pulled herself out of her shock and looked at her daughter who only had eyes for Maura. The both of them were a beautiful sight and a huge smile spread on Angela´s lips. She was happy for them.

Jumping out of her chair and skipping over to her daughter and the blonde, she pulled them into a bear hug "I´m so happy for you two! Welcome to the family, Maura." Relief washed over Maura and Jane as their news was met with smiles and happy faces. Angela hugging them was a pleasurable surprise since the both of them had been anticipating the worst. Even though Jane knew that Angela adored Maura, she had been very unsure of how her mother would take this news.

Korsak was patted Jane´s shoulder and congratulated her on what a good choice she had made, before he laughed heartily and told Frankie that he wanted to have his money in the morning. Jane and Maura were looking at each other in surprise as they heard about the bet that was going on at the precinct. They had not known that nearly everyone had seen their attraction before they had even known about it.

* * *

><p>The evening progressed slowly and without any other new revelations. Finally Jane was able to hold Maura´s hand openly and she had not let go of the small hand that was laced into hers since they had dropped the bomb. When Maura kept yawning repeatedly Jane ushered her to get up and home. She could see how exhausted her beauty was and despite her protests she wanted to take her to bed. Jane helped her girl towards the door and they told Angela goodbye.<p>

Maura was more than happy that this evening had gone so well and was now leaning into Jane as they entered their home and made their way up towards the bedroom. Exhaustion and sleep were taking over and she was secretly thankful that she had such a strong shoulder to lean on. Jane even had to help her strip out of her clothes before the brunette disappeared into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face.

When the detective returned after a couple of minutes she found her blonde peacefully sleeping in their bed. Only dressed into her panties she was cuddled up into the blankets. Jane crawled into the bed next to her and kissed her lovingly as she pulled the petite form of her girl into her arms, pulling the blanket above the both of them, "Goodnight sweetheart, I love you."

Jane closed her eyes and drifted off into a very peaceful sleep.


End file.
